


Sapphire

by NamelessPirate



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessPirate/pseuds/NamelessPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Édith Alonso is a young woman who lives the sea life, she obeys no rules. However, her life changes when she is incarcerated for taking revenge; she kills the man that murdered her father when she was a little girl.<br/>She meets a man, Haytham Kenway, who will change her point of view about many different things. Some circumstances have her working along Haytham: she is the only one that knows every corner of the North Atlantic Ocean, and Haytham wants her to search for a very important shipwreck, the mythical Sapphire.<br/>Along the time, she will discover a lot of things about her father's life thanks to Haytham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, yay!! *claps with enthusiasm*  
> Sorry for the shitty plot (I am not very good at summing things up) You will read the story, that is much much better (in my point of view)  
> I do apologize too if I commit any mistake on the grammar things, I am Spanish so...  
> Anyway! Thanks for reading this little work here, it really means a lot for me! Also, do not hesitate on leaving a comment, wether is bad or good, critics help me to learn from my mistakes.  
> Thanks again, and enjoy!!

Dead. Blue orbs fully opened and showing a look of terror. She had killed him. Run, she needed to scape fast, she already could hear the guards coming behind, chasing her like a prey.  
Up on the rooftops she felt secure, her skills were the ones of a full-trained thief. She ran the faster the rain permitted her, not looking back. 

Feeling in complete synchrony with the modern city of New York. She could hear people’s voices, screaming horrified at the woman jumping through the heights. She looked down for a brief moment, watching traces of red following her.  
She felt as something broke under her feet. The roof of the old building was shattering into pieces. Faster. She needed to reach another roof. 

Looking at her sides, searching for a place to jump. She ran as fast as she could, yet it was not enough. She fell as the roof finally fell down too. Then everything was black.

——————-

She awoke in a cell, feeling like a prisoner. Those bastards got her at last. All of her weapons were nowhere to be seen, her pistols and her sword, nothing.  
She felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. She remembered the fall from the building. Oh, she was so close to scape.

She looked at the room: small and obscure, only with a narrow window letting the sunlight enter. She closed her eyes and focused on the noises. Steps, someone was approaching.

“Morning, woman.” A guard said from the other side of the metal bars.

She approached the man slowly, looking at his features: he was not a regular, he was not wearing a red suit. “Where am I?” 

“In a prison.”

She stared at him in a pissed way. “I already noticed that,” she said in a tired voice, “I mean, in which prison, you bastard.”

“Fort George.” A voice said coming from somewhere. She tried to focus on the male voice, but still she could not see anything else but the obscure place. In a short moment, a man emerged from the shadows. It was a tall, brunette man, standing still with a regal pose, hands at his back, with his head tall and adorned with a tricorn. “You can go.” He said to the guard without looking at him.

“Of course, Master Kenway.” The man said and disappeared. 

The man walked slowly, almost painfully slow, to her. His grey eyes focused on her face, studying every part like it was a map. She could now see him well: his black hair was tied back with a red cord. His face was, well, she had seen them worse, she thought. His body was covered in strange clothes, too many for her like. She studied him like he did with her.

“Well, what do we have here.” She said with a sassy tone. The man finally approached her front, at the other side of the bars, looking deeply at her eyes. “What would a man like you want from a woman like me?”

He chuckled. “And what exactly do you mean by a man like me?”

She bit her lip. “Well, you obviously are not a guard, not even a general.”

“First let’s start with the basic, then we can go into details. What is you name?” He said, moving from one extreme to the other of the bars.

“The name’s Édith.” She said putting a hand through the space for him to shake.

“Haytham Kenway.” He said shaking it. “What kind of name Édith is?” 

“French, but I suppose that Haytham is clearly commoner.” She said sassily. “Now I’ll ask it again, what do you want from me.”

He stopped at the middle of the semi-opened wall, facing her. “Just return the favor you did.” He said, his lips slightly curving in what seemed like a smile.

“I don’t remember doing you any favor.” She said plainly.

“The man you killed-“

“Dorian Williams.” She said with hate in her tone.

“Exactly.” He said. He started to move again. “He was found yesterday at the suburbs of New York, dead. Apparently, someone tortured him since three of his fingers were not on his hand. Then, to end his pain, his throat was cut.” He stopped again, looking at her eyes, a mix of black and traces of grey. “The person who did it was either a psycho or a really well trained person who did it for a purpose, and you do not seem like a psycho.”

“You are meaning something.” She said with a deep tone.

“Why did you do it?”

She looked at him, took a deep breath and laughed bitterly. “That sick bastard killed my father twelve years ago.” She said looking at the ground. “I was ten years old, but still I survived to the fire he started, just to see my father being murdered by Williams. I swore I was going to kill him someday, and I did it just yesterday.” She looked at Haytham, who was silent all the time, hands glued to his back. “But anyway, this does not explain why I did you a favor by killing that cockroach.” 

He moved his arms, just to reveal a big and strong pair of pale hands. “He was a problem, and you erased it for me. Now, as the fair man I am, I have to return the favor. Ask anything you want.”

“Liberty.” She said amused.

“Deal.” He took a key from his pocket and opened the door.

“You definitely are not a guard or a general.” She said coming out from the cell and walking to his front. He was taller than her.

“And your reasons to say that are…” 

“Both a general and a guard work for someone bigger than them. They obey orders, not make them. You either work for someone even bigger or are the big fish they work for.”

He chuckled slightly. “Clever girl.”

She smiled, revealing a pair of dimples on her pale cheeks. Her black curls were falling down her face. “Well, Haytham Kenway, I have a ship to take. Perhaps destiny will put us together again.”

That said, she walked past him and exited the halls where the cells were, taking her weapons at the exit. She went to the wooden door and turned around, just to see Haytham standing still with his hands at his back again.    
A pair of guards were walking towards her, probably to ask where the hell did she come from. She smiled. “Gents.” And she climbed to the top of the building just to jump at the same time the guards were charging their muskets.

Haytham chuckled “What an interesting piece.”

 

——————- 3 MONTHS LATER - NORTH ATLANTIC OCEAN ——————-

Iron Will. That’s what the stern of the vessel said. At the wheel, there was a petite woman, dressed in black leather breeches and a wide white shirt, commanding the crew. They were approaching a Man O’ War with a sugar and rum cargo valued in five thousand pounds. With that, she and her crew would happily live for a year. 

She had tackled a lot of ships, but something in her mind was telling her to ignore this one. However, she couldn’t do that, her men, strangely enough, trusted her to get the money. She was going to take this ship.

They were approaching it silently. She didn’t want to use the fight plan, simply because she was clever enough to know that a warship was a hundred times better prepared. She did not want to lose anybody. Her plan? Approaching the ship by the right side and simply jump on it. As easy as it sounded, she were terrified. They finally managed to approach the ship at a decent distance to not attract too much attention. 

She took a deep breath. “NOW!” She yelled at her crew and every single man jumped. She jumped next. She had traced a plan with her men: while they were fighting, she was going to kill the captain. With that in mind, she headed for it, fighting with every man that came in her way fiercely, as a trained general would do. 

She made it to the captain’s room. She opened the door silently despite of the loud noise of the fights going on in the ship. She entered the room and closed the door. Sword in hand, she moved through the obscure space, searching for the captain.  
“Now I though being a pirate was reserved only for men.” A voice said from her behind. 

She was about to turn around and start the fight, but a tight grasp around her body made her throw the sword. “I though that being a captain was only reserved for clever people.” As she was saying that, she threw her right feet to the body behind her, hitting a private property area and freeing herself from the grasp. How big was her surprise when she turned around and faced the man.

“Haytham?”

“Édith?” He said looking up at her.

There was a uncomfortable silence between both of she that only lasted until the captain’s door was suddenly opened. “Édith, the Iron Will, we have problems!” He said.

She took her sword and left Haytham there. When she exited the room she saw it: another ship was destroying the Iron Will. She ran as fast as she could, dodging every man in order to reach the enemy ship. When she jumped on the other ship’s deck she looked for the man behind the wheel. Oh, how well she knew that man. 

“Shay Patrick Cormac!” She yelled “Just what do you think you’re doing?!” She said walking furiously towards the young brunette man, sword in hand.

“Hey hey, knock it off lass, you’ll get hurt. I’m just doing my job.” He said throwing his hands above his chest. 

“In which point sinking my ship has become your job?” 

She finally reached the wheel of the Morrigan, Shay’s ship. Now she was glaring at him. If looks could kill, this man would be already dead by now. “Not sinking yours, helping his.” He said pointing at something at her back.

She turned around and saw Haytham, hands tucked at his back. “I see you two do not precise any type of introduction, do you?” He said amused.

She rolled her eyes slowly and put her sword back in place. She looked at her ship, by now, just a wooden mess. She let out a sigh. “I want the Iron Will to be fixed, Shay.” She said pointing out a finger at the man.

“Do not worry about that.” Haytham said walking towards the two of she. “But now, I have to think of a proper way for you to repay me, after all, you wanted to sink my vessel.”

“First of all, I’m not going to help you, I only work for myself.” She said facing him. “And second, I did not want to sink it, just take the cargo and sell it.”

“Either way, your actions harm me in one way or another.” He said standing tall. “Please, come to the captain’s room on my ship to talk about it.” He said turning around and starting to walk. “If you are not there in five minutes I will take it as a bad answer and will command to sink what is left of your floating mess.”

She just stood there, looking at him and cursing under her breath. She pondered about the options and realized that taking his offer was the best idea for she and her crew. She started walking to the captain’s room, but turned around to face Shay once more. “You and I are not done yet, Cormac.” She said glaring furiously at the man, whose answer was smiling sassily at she.

She reached for the Man O’ War’s deck and found one of her men. “Is everybody alive?” She asked.

“Everybody’s fine. Take care of yourself, you seem in worst conditions.”

“I only care for my people, destiny has never been kind to me anyway.” She said smiling and patting his arm. She looked at the door and saw Haytham entering the room. She went next.

“I see you have taken the best decision, my dear.” He said.

“First of all Kenway, I want your men to not harm my crew. There won’t be any deal from me if something happens to any of them.”

“That is something I can not swear, since you and your men are pirates. Some important people do not like you.”

“Well, that is something you can work on: protect them and I will do whatever you want.” She said with a stern look, glaring at him. Her eyes glowing darker than ever.

“Very well.” He said, taking a map and opening it across the wooden table. “I have heard you know every place of the North Atlantic, is that correct?”

“As far as I know, I had travelled all across it.”

“Perfect. I want you to find something for me then.”

She looked at him. “Can’t find it yourself, Kenway?” She said in a joking tone.

“You do not want to play with me, girl.” He said with an intimidating tone. 

She walked across the instance, looking at him. “Or else what? You won’t do anything to me and you know it Haytham. If I’m the only one who can find your treasure you do want to keep me safe, huh?”

“And why are you so sure about that?” He said sitting on a chair in front of the map.

She started walking slowly towards him. “I have spent eleven out of my twenty two years sailing the North Atlantic. Some rather important captain pirates say that I am the one who knows these waters the best. Even some of them ask me for precise locations.” She finally reached his back and spread her arms around his torso and put her head on his right shoulder. “I’m afraid that some of them would be really angry if you end with the life of their principal source of knowledge.” She whispered in his ear. He gasped.

Haytham suddenly woke up from the chair and adjusted his clothes clumsily, mumbling some nonsense. She laughed and sat on the chair, studying the map carefully. “Very well then. I-I’m sure you will not have any problem on finding my item.”

“I’d find it, but I do not know what I’m searching for.”

“A shipwreck.” He said hands on his back. “Have you heard of the Sapphire?”

“Cloudesley Shovell’s ship.” She said looking at him with interest. “She was built by Anthony Deane in 1675 and became the first command of Shovell, who became Admiral of the Fleet.” She spoke, Haytham was silently looking at her enthusiasm. “However, everything came to an end. A pity end for the Sapphire. In 1696 she was cornered by a French squadron somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean, her captain, Thomas Cleasby abandoned the ship and escaped.” She stopped and looked at him. “No soul has seen the Sapphire since then.”

There was a silence between the two of them. Suddenly, the door was opened, revealing a tall dark figure. “Excuse me, Master Kenway, we have to leave soon.” Shay said from the doorframe.

“Reason?”

“A storm’s approaching, and I won’t be able to drive the ship to the docks since the Morrigan requires my hand as well.”

“Doesn’t this ship have a captain?” She asked standing up.

“It did, but I am afraid that some of your men killed him.” Haytham said putting on his hat and exiting the instance. She followed.

“Quartermaster, perhaps?” She asked from his back.

Haytham stopped and looked up: a man was hanging lifelessly from above. “Does that answer your question?” He chuckled.

“I can do it myself.” She said as the three of them were walking towards the wheel. 

“And what about-“ He looked at the mess that her vessel was. “-your ship?”

She looked at the Iron Will. “If Shay’s right, she won’t be able to handle the journey to the docks, let alone surviving a storm.” 

“Are you sure you can drive this ship to Boston with a storm at your back?” Shay said. “This ain’t one of your five meters boats, Édith.” He mocked.

“Keep insulting me like that and I will match that scar of yours with another one.” She said taking her sword out.

“Enough.” Haytham said. “A storm’s coming close and you two are acting as kids. You will have time to do that when we are safe in Boston.” That said, he walked to the wheel and commanded a few orders.

“Because he stopped me, Cormac.” She added with a threatening voice and put her sword back in place. She then walked to the ship’s wheel as Shay jumped to the Morrigan, swearing under his breath.

“They are not your crew, but they will obey your orders.” He said stepping back for her to take the wheel.

“Let’s see how this ends.” She said as she took the huge wheel between her small hands.


	2. Chapter 2

——————- BOSTON ——————-

When they arrived to Boston, someone was waiting for them: a brunette man with matching black facial hair and dressed in yellow clothes. Haytham exited the ship first and walked towards him, she just followed him.

“You finally arrived, I thought a storm took you in the middle of the ocean, sir.” The man said. 

“Indeed Charles, a storm surprised us, but we managed to arrive here safely. Luck was with us, we had a wonderful captain aboard.” Haytham looked at her, the corners of his mouth going up in a small smile. 

“Who’s her, if I may ask?”

“She is a friend, do not worry.” He said looking back at him. “Édith, this is Charles Lee. He is one of my allies in America.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Édith.” He said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. As she looked at his face she was mesmerized by the vibrant green of his eyes. 

“Pleased to meet you too Charles.”

“Now Charles, I hope the rest of us are waiting in the Green Dragon.” Haytham said.

“Of course, sir.”

“Off we go, then.”

She walked through the crowded streets of Boston. She was looking at everything, amazed by the beauty of the city. “First time here, miss?” Charles said walking at her right side.

“Not the first, my dad brought me here when I was just a kid. And please Charles, just call me by my name.” She said in a happy tone, smiling.

“Of course, Édith.” He said smiling slightly too, which earned a low groan of annoyance from Haytham.

The three of them kept walking until both Haytham and Charles stopped at a building adorned with a green dragon. That was the tavern. She entered the last and stood at the doorframe while Haytham and Charles walked to a group of men. After a little talking, Haytham looked at her, telling Édith to come with them.

She approached the group, that was sitting on a large table. She looked at every one of them and sat on a chair at the corner of the table, at the right of Charles.

“Who’s the lass?” One of them asked.

“Patience, Hickey.” Charles said annoyed.

“Gents, I would like to introduce you to Édith, she will be the one to find our item.” Haytham said turning to look at her. "Édith, these are my principal allies here in the colonies. Let me introduce you to Master Pitcairn, Master Hickey, Master Johnson, Master Church and Master Lee, who you already know." He said pointing at every man as he called them.

The four of the new men looked at her, mouths agape. “And how is this little, insignificant child supposed to help us?” Hickey asked angrily.

“Thomas, watch your mouth, I will not say it twice.” Charles said standing up and facing him.

She put a hand on Charles’ arm, willing to calm him. “It’s fine, Charles. I obviously can notice that this fine gentleman here has sailed much more than me.” 

Charles chuckled and sat down again. “With this explained, she will be standing with us until we find what we are searching for. Please, men, try to make her visit as easy as possible.” Haytham explained.

“Thank you, Kenway, but I won’t need any special treatment.” She said and stood up to leave the table. She exited the tavern and was about to leave the place when a strong hand grabbed her arm.

“What is this, you are leaving already?” Haytham said with her arm between his hand. 

She pulled it to free herself from the grip. “What, am I your prisoner now?” She asked.

“Obviously not my prisoner, but you owe this to me.”

“Well, if your intention is to keep me trapped in that tavern with those assholes just to find whatever you want me to, understand that I am not willing to do it.” She said gesturing dramatically and pointing at the tavern.

“I am sorry to say this, but you agreed to it.” He said. “Even better, you said you would do anything for me.”

She looked at him, throwing daggers through her eyes. She groaned loudly in defeat and entered the place again. “Fine Kenway, but you owe me a drink!” She shouted. He entered next and closed the front door.

He walked towards the table where the men were, but was stopped by Édith. “Where the hell am I sleeping?” She asked.

“Second floor, third door at the right.” She turned around and started to walk. “You are welcome, dear!” He shouted and chuckled.

 

She went to her room and opened the door. A rather big room was revealed, a standard bed with a nightstand and a wardrobe. On the centre of the room there was a huge table with a pair of chairs. The whole room was illuminated by a wall-sized window. She walked towards the window to see the views: the roofs of Boston appeared at her sight, with the ocean at the back of the view. “Not so bad.” She mumbled.

“Excuse me, Édith.” A voice said from her behind. She turned around and faced Charles, who was standing by the door. “Haytham asked me to come and ask you if the room is of your like.”

“I see he preferred to stay at the comfort of his room, how obvious.” She said. “Yes, Charles, I like the room, thank you for asking.”

“He had some duties to attend in the city, but he will be here for supper.” He said excusing Haytham. “Is there anything that you need?”

She stopped and faced him again. “Now that you say, would you accompany me on a trip around the city? I have a friend who I want to visit. Also, I will ask him for a few things that I will need for your searching.” She said.

“Of course, do you want me to take a few horses?”

“No thank you, walking will be alright.” She smiled. “Shall we be off?” She said walking past the door and taking the stairs. He followed her, smiling. 

They exited the tavern and began to walk across the streets, talking about everything. She could say that Charles was an interesting man, devoted to his work with Haytham. He was very polite and kind, he also had a great sense of humor, so she was laughing every two minutes.

“And tell me Charles,” she said laughing about joke he’d made “is there any happy madam Lee?”

“Oh, I am ashamed of telling this to such a wonderful lady, but I am afraid not.” He said with his arm tangled with hers. “No woman on these lands would want to go out with me.”

“Hey, chins up Charles, you have this lady here-“ she said pointing at herself “-going out with you.”

He laughed and looked at her dark eyes. “Yes, and I will have to thank you with a drink tonight, how does that sound?”

She stared back at his light emerald eyes. “That sounds perfect.” She smiled.

They walk a little more and she stopped. “Here we are, things haven’t changed in seventeen years.” She looked back at Charles. “Oh, would you wait here for a bit? He’s a tiny bit overprotective with me, and can get a bit violent.”

“No I am not, strict orders from Haytham.” He said stepping forward.

“Fine, but keep your fists ready if you need to.” And she entered the house.

They crossed the front door and stopped. “Anybody in the house?” She asked loudly. “Nathan, are you there?” She repeated.

A few noises came from the upper floor and Charles took Édith’s arm and put her closer to him. “Hey, nothing’s gonna happen, keep calm, Charles.” She whispered smiling, earning a slight sigh from the man.

“Well, if it isn’t Édith Alonso!” A man yelled from the stairs, coming down to where they were. “It has been a while.” He appeared: he was a tall, big man. He had short and dark brown hair. He came closer to her. “I see you haven’t changed since the last time, you are as beautiful as always.” He said at her front.

“Oh Nate, keep the fine words.” She said smiling. “I wanted to ask you for something. I know that you are the only one that can get the things I’m searching for.”

“Fine, but who’s he?” He said pointing at Charles.

“Oh, don’t worry, he’s a close friend, nobody to worry about.”

He studied Charles’ face closely, Édith could feel that Charles’ chest in contact with her back was moving frenetically, he was nervous. Nathan finished and returned his attention to the small woman “What were you searching for?” 

“Sailing maps, the most recent ones. We would like to discover new land, so we need to know where the rest of it is. We would like to start off with the North Atlantic, please.” She lied about the true purpose.

“Of course, let’s see what I have in the library.” And he turned back and disappeared from view.

Charles sighed in relieve. “I thought he was going to hurt me.” He joked. “Where did you meet that man? And by the way, your surname’s Alonso?”

She laughed and patted Charles’ arm. “Nothing to worry about I said. I met him when I was five years old and he was twelve, we grew up together in New York. And yes, Alonso is my surname. Spanish if you were trying to guess.” She chuckled.

Nathan returned from the back of the house with a few paper rolls on his arms. “Fine, this is what I found.” He handed the papers to Édith. “They are from last year, so I guess they haven’t changed that much.”

“Perfect, Nathan.” She smiled at the man. “Charles, can you please take this?” She handed the papers to him. “Just for a moment.” She smiled and turned around to look at Nathan. “And for you, Nate, thanks again.” She went to the tip of her toes and hugged the man tightly. “I missed you.”

“Of course, how long has it been?” He returned the embrace. “Oh yes, since the Lisbon incident when that jerk jumped on the Iron Will.”

“Well, guess what, I don’t have the vessel anymore because the jerk you’re talking about sank it a few hours ago.”

“Édith.” He said gasping. “It was your father’s ship! Where’s that man?”

“Not worth it, Nate, I’ll take care of business personally when I’m able to.” She turned back and headed to the front door with Charles. “We’ll meet again, I’m staying in Boston for a while.”

“I admire you, Édith.” Nathan said. “You’re a box full of surprises. Whatever you’re into, you can count on me.”

“Of course, Nate.” She exited the house and began to walk again with Charles to the tavern.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! (if there are any) I would really really like to know what do you think of the story up to now, so pretty please, leave a comment down below! Just say anything, it doesn't need to be anything in particular, just if you like it or not :-)

“Put them anywhere on the table, please.” Édith said when they were in the Green Dragon.

“You will have to explain me that “Alonso thing” later this night.” Charles said putting the maps on the table as said. “I’m intrigued by your origins.”

“Yeah, don’t worry.” She walked across the room. “But first, I need to find Kenway and that puppet of his.”

“Captain Cormac you mean?” He said and chuckled by her expression. “They have returned already. I guess they’re having a drink with Hickey and the rest of the men.”

“Ugh, not Hickey again.” She sighed.

“I will deal with him, go talk to them.”

“Thank you Charles, you’re the only decent man I’ve met in this city.” She said and smiled kindly at him.

He turned around and smiled at her, green emerald eyes glowing bright. "Anytime." He nodded at her and left the room. 

When she thought it was the right time, she exited her room and searched for Haytham. She went down the stairs and looked for him, but nothing. She asked the woman behind the counter, Catherine it was, but she knew nothing. She went to the door to check the horses, she was aware that Haytham took a horse before leaving that morning. 

She was about to open it when a voice sounded behind her. “Trying to scape again, my dear? I thought your journey with Charles had been enough for today.”

She turned around and looked at him. He was standing tall, as always, but she felt something was slightly different: he had less clothes. He was just wearing a white shirt and his hat. How obvious, she thought. “If I ever want to find you, you’ll be at the perfect place, at the perfect timing for not letting me leave.” She sighed. “I was just looking for you and Cormac, I need to explain both of you something about the research."

“Perfect.” He said. “Meet us at the second floor.”

“Fine.” She chuckled. “By the way, you’re looking a bit unclothed, don’t you think?” She joked pointing at his clothes.

He turned around and looked at her. “A tiny mishap, I am afraid. I thought you would like it though.” He teased.

“Not even with a full bottle of rum, Kenway.” She said and walked past his side to take the stairs.

She went up the stairs to her room, she took one of the maps Charles left on the table and went to meet Haytham and Shay. She found them at the same table from the morning. She said nothing and opened the map on the table.

“What’s this?” Shay said from a chair, thick Irish accent showing off.

“The whole North Atlantic Ocean.” She said. “Courtesy of a friend from the city.”

Haytham walked to the map and looked at it, studying every corner. “It is very recent.”

“From last year, every recently discovered piece of land is included in it.”

“But the Sapphire does not appear.” Shay said. “Nobody knows where it is.”

She rolled her eyes and looked at him. “That’s the point, Cormac. We need to know where the already known land is to make our research easier.”

“Clever girl.” Haytham said.

“There’s a problem though.” She stopped. “This area-“ she pointed at the whole map “-is huge. There’s no way that we can know exactly where your shipwreck is located.”

Haytham mumbled. “And what do you propose?”

“Something not very easy.” She looked at him. “Dividing the map into parts and searching one by one, starting from the north.” 

“That’s crazy!” Shay exclaimed standing up. “It will take us months, even years!”

“Do you have a better idea? Because this is the perfect timing for you to talk.” She said.

“Why start from the north?” Haytham asked looking at her.

“It is the less known part. There are undiscovered lands yet, we have a higher chance of finding the Sapphire there.”

“There’s only ice and death there, Édith.” Shay said.

“I know that, Shay.” She said. "But there isn't any other option."

“Haytham, talk some sense into her!” He said facing Haytham, who was now looking at the map.

“We will do it.” He said. “We will start from Port La Joye.”

“Port La Joye is the bigger part of the map, we won’t find anything there.” Shay remained.

“We will move to Fort Baie Rouge when we make sure it is not there.” Haytham said.

Shay sighed and clenched his fists. “When do we start?” He asked in a low voice tone.

“I will gather some fast ships. Small frigates so we will not attract any unwanted attention. We will start then.”

“Shay,” Édith said. “it would help if you search too.”

“Fine, what could go wrong.” He chuckled. “Just remember my words, Haytham: when we have them chasing us you won’t find this “adventure” so interesting anymore.” He then left the table and disappeared from view.

“What’s he talking about?” She asked Haytham.

“You do not need to know that information to find our item.” He merely said, walking towards the door.

“Well-“ she walked and stood between him and the door “-if there’s someone who wants that item too, it’d be of great importance for me to know who is he, don’t you think? Specially if that someone would kill for it.”

“As long as you stay with me, you will be safe.” He tried to exit the room again, but was interrupted by her once more.

“What kind of item is Haytham?” She looked at him right in the eyes.

He looked back at her eyes, staring at the perfect contrast of the colors inside them. “I will tell you soon. I can not trust you yet.” And he walked past her out of the room.

“I could have killed you in your own ship and decided not to do it, Kenway, don’t forget that.” She said loud enough for him to listen. 

——————-

She was looking through the window, the dark sky upon the city, illuminated by the full moon. The supper time was long gone, but she had been all the time in her room, thinking about the situation. What kind of item was that? An item that could put her life in danger. She was rolling her ring from finger to finger, she was nervous for something. She needed answers, and she needed them now.

She went down the stairs, the tavern was quiet and empty. She looked around herself and saw Charles on a table alone, drinking. She approached him and sat too. “Didn’t wait for me, huh?” She asked smiling.

“I was going to ask you, but since you didn’t come to the dinner I thought you were asleep already.” He said handing her a glass and pouring some of the liquid in it.

“How caring.” She chuckled and drank the full content of the glass at once, without breathing.

Charles stared at her. “A bad day?” He asked filling her glass again.

“Kind of.” She said moving the again full glass. “But let’s forget it, ‘kay? Let’s talk about something interesting.” She smiled kindly at him.

He returned the gesture and drank some of that delicious liquid. One glass followed another and like that, the hours passed fast. She had been laughing at everything he’d said as well as him. 

“Come on Charles.” She said laughing “Any secret that I have to know? Any embarrassing fact of you?”

“Well,” he started “I have two dogs. Small, fluffy dogs.”

She almost choked at the revelation. “Dogs?”

“Yeah.” He said drinking some more. “Casio and Verdell .”

She laughed frenetically, beads of tears forming on the corners of her eyes. “I’ve go to meet those dogs some day.”

He laughed too. “Whenever you want. The only problem is that they are in my house, in New York.”

“Worth the travel.” She said smiling. He smiled too, emerald eyes glowing brightly.

“So now.” He said. “Would you mind telling me about your Spanish origins?” He took another sip. 

She laughed and looked at him. “But of course.” She took the bottle and poured more liquid in her glass. “Let me begin by the easy-peasy part. My full name-“ she said clumsily because of the alcohol. “-is Édith Alonso De Silva. My father, Rodrigo Alonso, was a Spanish man who was in love with a French woman, that’s why my name is French. My mother was a beautiful woman, but I didn’t get to know her.” She explained, feeling a bit sad about the memories. “I was born in Paris. At the age of three my mother died, and my father moved to Boston. I have an older brother, Olivier, he’s thirty-something.”

“You don’t know your brother’s age?” Charles asked heavily drunk. “What a bad sister.”

“When my father died and I took the sea’s life he decided that he didn’t want to know anything more about me.” She said lowly. “He was the only family I had. I don’t know anything from him since the age of twelve, and I am twenty two now.”

Charles looked up at her face, she was quiet and looking down. “I’m sorry, that was very rude of me.”

“No, it’s fine.” She took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. “I have moved on. Turned the page, you know?” She felt something cold on his finger. She removed her hand and looked at the ring he had. “What a coincidence.” She said.

“What?” He said looking down at his hand too.

“This,” she removed the ring from his hand. “this ring is exactly the same as my father’s one.” She examined the vibrant red cross that was painted on the surface of the ring. She put her hand across the table and showed Charles her ring. “See?”

He gave no answer. She looked at his face, it was oddly pale. All of the red color that was before on his cheeks because of the alcohol had drained completely. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Ye-yes.” He mumbled. “A bit late, isn’t it?” He got up from the table clumsily. He took his ring from the table and left the place mumbling some inaudible words, leaving Édith alone and confused about what happened. 

She got up too. She took the bottle of the alcoholic drink and left it on the counter again. She walked to the door and opened it. She exited the Green Dragon. The cold air of Boston’s dawn met her face. She breathed deeply and started walking through the now empty streets, thinking about her life, her father, her brother. 

She didn’t know where she was headed, but that didn’t matter. She continued walking, head looking up at the morning sky painted with pastel colors. She felt the urge to contemplate it better. She looked at her surroundings, searching for a high place. Bingo. The tower of a church stood tall before her view. Not so high, but enough for her.

She started climbing it, taking every safe step. She was agile, so it didn’t take too long for her to reach the top of the building. She stood at the roof of the church, looking at the view: she could see the ocean, tainted in a deep blue color. Upon it, the sky in contrast, painted in pale pink and blue colors, the white clouds moving from one place to another due to the wind. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” A voice from her behind said.

She quickly turned around to face the owner of the voice. Before her there was a man, of her age probably, a bit older perhaps. “Who are you?” She asked.

“Pardon me for interrupting your peace.” He excused himself. “I’m Liam, Liam O’Brien.” He bowed his head. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Édith” She said. 

“Pleased to meet you, Édith.” He smiled. “May I ask what are you doing up here?”

“Just watching the view.” She said plainly, turning around again and sitting on the roof.

He took a step closer and sat down too. “Yes,” he said. “but I’m not used to see a young lady climbing churches.”

“How did you get up here, then?” She asked a bit annoyed.

“Touché.” He said and shut up.

They remained silent for a moment. She saw as the sun rose, tainting the scene with its powerful orange light. “I should go.” She said. “Nice to meet you, Liam.” And with that, she stood up and jumped to the nearest roof, climbing then down of it with grace.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the Green Dragon, Charles was talking with Haytham on the table. “You’ve got to believe me!” He whispered-shouted.

“Believe you?” Haytham said taking a sip of tea. “You are saying that she is a Templar. I am the Grand Master of the Templar Order, I would know if she was one of us.”

“Not that she is a Templar,” he explained. “her father was.”

Haytham sighed and rolled his eyes. “Charles, listen, you were drunk, probably you just imagined it.” And he went back to his tea.

“Haytham.” Charles said taking the cup of tea from Haytham’s hand. “She has a ring.”

“What?” Haytham mumbled.

In that moment, steps were headed in the down floor. This steps came closer and closer. Someone was definitely coming up the stairs. Both of the men looked at the stairs and saw a figure coming up. A tiny figure moving with clumsy steps.

“Édith?” Haytham asked.

The figure stopped and turned to look at him. “What?” She asked annoyed.

“Where were you?” He asked standing up from that chair and coming closer to her.

“None of your business, Kenway.” She said and turned around again, heading for her room.

“What happens?” Charles asked concerned about her manners.

She sighed and turned around once more. “I’ve got a fucking headache, Charles. We drank almost two bottles of rum.” She said. “If there aren’t any more questions, I am going to sleep until I get better, or my head may explode.” And she entered her room and shut the door with key.

“There you have it.” Haytham said. “She’s got a headache and you imagined everything.” He then went back to the chair and took his cup of tea. “Perfect, now it is cold.” He sighed.

Charles rolled his eyes and went downstairs.

——————-

She entered her room and didn’t mind on removing her shoes, she just threw herself on the bed and fell asleep.

Time passed, a lot of time indeed. She woke up and looked out of the window, the sun was rising, so she guessed she slept for a whole day.  
She got up and sat on the table, looking at the map across it. She was thinking on the whereabouts of the Sapphire, but something was creeping the back of her mind. What Shay said, somebody could follow them, somebody was also interested on the item. She had to investigate it.

Édith exited her room, dressed in black breeches and a baggy crimson shirt adjusted to her waist. She walked across the hallway, the heels of her boots echoing. She wanted to find Shay so she could ask him personally without passing through Haytham again.

She went downstairs and looked for him. Nothing. She approached the lady on the counter. “Excuse me, have you seen Master Cormac?” She asked.

“I am sorry, miss, but I don’t know anything.” She answered.

Édith turned back, but she found herself face to face with a tall figure. “I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“Oh it’s nothing.” The voice man said. “I couldn’t help but hear your question. I know where Shay is.”

She looked at him, something told her mind that she already knew this man. “I’m sorry, but do I know you from something?”

“I think so.” He said smiling. “John Pitcairn at your service. We met the other day.”

“Oh, yes, now I remember.” Édith excused herself and smiled. “You were telling me where Shay is.”

“Indeed, he headed for the docks this morning. Haytham told him to start the searching as soon as possible.”

“Then I should leave quick.” She said and nodded. “Thanks for the information, Master Pitcairn.” Se turned around and left the Green Dragon.

She started to walk to the docks, looking around the busy morning streets. She looked at the rooftops and couldn’t contain herself. She approached a lonely alley and climbed to the heights. She looked around, the sights were beautiful, but she had to be quick. She started to run from one roof to another, without thinking about the people looking at her from the streets. There were some guards upon the roofs, but they were easy to knock down. She didn’t need to kill them, indeed, she didn’t like to kill people if it wasn’t truly necessary. 

She finally approached the docks. She went down the roof with grace and walked towards the Morrigan. She found he ship easily, it was the most beautiful ship in the docks. The black and crimson hull were just perfect. She stepped on the deck, but found it empty. She started wandering around the ship. 

She walked to the hail and took it between her hands, looking at the black and white details of it. “I know you’re there, Cormac, come out.” She said smiling.  
A shadow came out from behind her. “How could you notice?” Shay said annoyed.

She turned around and faced him. “Your right foot stamps on the floor more heavily than your left one, that makes the wood beneath you creak. You’d notice too if you listened a bit more.” She mocked.

He smiled slightly. “What brings you here? Has Haytham told you to start the search too?”

“He hasn’t told me anything, probably he wants me on land to direct the search.” She said. “But believe me, I’d be more than pleased if I could sail once more, I already miss the sea.” 

“It has been only two days.” He chuckled.

“I’m not made for land, Shay, you should know that by now.”

“Oh no I don’t.” He said. “Back in Lisbon you didn’t tell me anything.”

Édith smiled and looked at him. “Lisbon is so far ago.” She sighed. "I want to apologize for my behavior, Shay. These past days weren't easy for me." She looked at him with sincere eyes.

He looked at her and smiled, slightly blushing. "Well, if we are being honest here, I have to apologize too, Édith. I was very rude with you." He said with an Irish accent.

Édith reached for Shay and curled her arms around the captain's body, hugging him. His entire body went rigid because of her action, but after a second, he curled his arms around the tiny body of the brunette girl. She broke the embrace after a few moments. "Peace?" She asked smiling.

"Peace." He replied smiling as well. "Now, let's move to the real thing. I don't believe that you came here only to apologize for hurting my feelings." He mocked.

"That's actually true, Cormac." She said. "I am here for information."

“Couldn’t keep your brain quiet for a few days, huh?” He chuckled. “Tell me, how can I help you.”

“What is it that we’re searching?” She said directly.

“Ah no.” Shay said. “I am sorry, but you’ll have to ask Haytham particularly.”

“He doesn’t trust me enough for telling me.” She said. “I thought you could since you are his right hand.”

“And I can, but I am not allowed to, lassy.” He started to walk towards the captain’s quarters.

“Then tell me what were you meaning the other night on the Green Dragon. Who is following us?” She asked following him closely.

He stopped and looked at her. “You’re safer without knowing, believe me.” He took the door knob to open the door, but Édith took him by the wrist and stopped him.

“Back in Lisbon, I saved your life Shay.” He faced her. “I can take care of myself.”

“And I still thank you for that.” He said, thick Irish accent showing off. “But this is not like Lisbon.”

“Am I in danger?” She asked again.

He looked at her right in the eye. “There are high chances of it.”

“Of who I have to be aware of?” She asked again.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to ask Haytham for that.” He said again. 

She sighed in annoyance. She freed his wrist and walked away. “Watch your back, lassy.”

“I always do.” She said and jumped off the Morrigan.

——————-

Back in the Green Dragon, she hurried upstairs. She headed for Haytham’s room and knocked on the door. “Kenway, you’re there?” She asked.

“Come in.” She heard from the inside. She opened the door and shut it hardly. She found Haytham sitting on a chair, writing on a book, probably a diary. “Watch your manners.” He said without looking up at her.

She ignored his warning and walked to him. She took the quill from his hand and closed the book angrily. “I want answers, and I want them now.” She threatened.

He looked at her eyes, they were throwing daggers at him. “Very well.” He said. “Take a seat.”

She rolled her eyes, but obeyed. “Who’s after us?” She asked first.

He took the chair and put it in front of her. “This doesn’t work like this.” He sat down. “I ask you first, and if I find your answer valid, you will ask me your question.”

“And how can I know if you’re speaking the truth?”

He smiled slightly and looked at her eyes. “You have my word.”

“Fine.” She said. “Start.”

“Your ring.” He said. “Who’s it from?”

“It was my father’s ring.” She said handing the metal piece to Haytham. “He never took it off.”

“What was your father’s name?” He asked, handing it back again to Édith.

“That makes a double question, you don’t follow your own rules, Kenway.” She smiled. “My turn, who’s following us?”

“Nobody yet.” He answered.

“Yet?”

He moved on the chair. “Tell me something, do you know what the ring means?” He asked.

“My father used to tell me that it was a group thing. There were some men that had the same ring, they used to meet in my house.”

“Kind of.” Haytham said. “Have you heard something about the Templar Order?”

“The Crusades?” She asked. “I’ve read some book about it. The Templar Knights slaughtered millions of people, but they’re extinct by now.”

“Shamefully, that’s the image we give, but we had our reasons.” He said back.

“We?” She asked startled. “What do you mean by that?”

“The Templar Order is not extinct, girl.”

She opened her eyes at the most. She gasped and opened her mouth to ask something, but the words didn’t come out.

“Tell me something, Édith, and please be extremely sincere.” He caught her attention. “What do you think of the world as it is today.”

She looked at him and breathed deeply. “Sincerely?” He nodded. “I think the world has to change. People are dying because of the corrupt system we have. People needs something to fight for, they need freedom.” She said. 

Haytham sighed and looked down, disappointment showing in his eyes. “But,” She continued. “freedom is an useless thing. I’ve seen what freedom does to a civilization, and it is nothing good. In my sincere opinion, the world is beautiful, the only thing that needs to change is the people who has the power. We need to change the current system, give the regular people something worth to fight for.”

He looked at her again, something new was glowing in his eyes. “You are right.” He said.

“What was that for?” She asked. 

“You are talking with the Grand Master of the Templar Order.” He added. “That ring you have represents us, the Templar Cross is our sign.”

“My father was a Templar?” She mumbled.

“Yes, he was, as well as Shay, Master Lee and everyone else that you met the other day.”

She got up from the chair and walked around the room. “No.” She said. “My father was not a murderer.”

“But he was killed by someone who was a murderer.” He said back. “Clear your mind, Édith, we do not seek to slaughter innocents.”

“Than what do you seek?” She asked loudly, altered.

“Order. Purpose. Just to maintain the world as it is. Do as you said.” He explained, getting up from the chair too and facing her. “Try to change the system.”

Édith looked at him right in the eye, a pinch of pain in her tone. “Haytham, please, tell me, what am I searching for that can kill me.”

He wanted to explain her, he really wanted to. “That’s something you would not understand by now.” He finally said.

A single tear rolled down her cheek from her eye. “Then I can not help you.” She turned back and exited his room fast, without looking back. He didn’t even try to stop her, to tell her the truth. He just felt his heart ache, as he was doing something extremely wrong; and it was true, he knew he was acting wrong. But still he wanted to protect her, he felt he needed to, and to do that the best way was leaving her in the ignorance.

Édith went down the stairs, sobbing without a reason. She didn’t know why this affected her so much. She reached the entrance of the tavern and exited the place; she started to run, not caring about the people that shouted at her, she just needed to run.

Without knowing where she was going, she finally ended up in front of Nathan’s house. She sighed and took a deep breath to recover from the running. She went to the door, just to find it slightly opened. She knocked although. “Nate, are you there?” She asked opening the door quietly. 

Her mind was telling her that something was going horribly wrong. She continued calling for him as she investigated the house. Nothing on the first floor. She went upstairs and continued her searching. 

“Nathan , if you’re trying to scare me, this is not funny anymore.” She walked to what she supposed it was his room, just to find a horrible scene: every paper and book he had was lying on the floor, it was a mess. And on top of the scene, Nathan’s body was lying lifeless, with a note attached to his torso with a dagger. 

She gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. “Nate.” She whispered with pain. She went down to her knees and hugged the body tightly. She was now crying furiously.

When she stood up again, she noticed the dagger. She took it and read the letter.

To Miss Édith Alonso:  
This was only a warning. Do not help the Templars,  
if you keep digging on what you don’t have to,  
you will suffer the consequences.  
Keep my words: stay away from them.

-A. Davenport

She looked at the cold body of her friend and closed her eyes angrily. She put the letter in her coat and left the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there! Chapter 5 already done! This is somewhat long (apologize for that) but it is also a very important chapter for Édith. Thanks for reading the story you lovely people! <3

“Sir.” Charles said in the Green Dragon. “They have informed me that the Assassins are here in Boston.” 

“How many of them?” He said moving some papers on his desk.

“Just a few, but Davenport is with them.” He said.

Haytham looked at Charles and exited the room. “Find Shay and tell him to start the searching on another moment.” He said while walking.

“Sir, what about Édith?” Charles asked following Haytham.

“I will protect her personally, if the Assassins are here they know that she is helping us, they would want to take her out of the plan.” He said putting on his hat and opening the front door, just to find Édith standing there. Her face was a mix of anger and pain.

She hit Haytham on the chest with the letter. “They have killed him!” She shouted. “He’s dead because I couldn’t protect him!” She cried. 

Haytham took the letter and read it. “Who’s dead?” He asked.

“The one I could call family.” She whispered. “Are you going to tell me the truth now, or shall I be the next one on their list.” She looked up at his eyes.

“Charles.” He said. “Do as I said, find Shay and tell him to command the Redsuits around the tavern.”

Charles just nodded and exited the Green Dragon. “Who is Davenport?” Édith asked.

“Come with me, my dear, this is not a topic to discuss in front of everyone.”He passed his right arm around her back and guided her to his room. 

When both of them were in the room, he started. “The Crusades were not like you read in the books.” He started.

She just locked eyes with him and nodded, willing for him to continue.

“It is true that there were two bands, but the war was not about religion.” He looked at her. “The war took place between the Templars and the Assassins.”

“Assassins?” She asked.

“The Assassins are the enemies of the Templars, we work to aim different things. The Templars work to keep the world on balance, we do not want to change the world, just to fix some tiny problems.” He explained. “On the other hand, the Assassins work for liberty.” He chuckled slightly. “This has not been always like this, though. In the past, they worked for an obviously better thing, they worked for peace.”

“So, the Templars are not the bad ones?”

“Not even a bit.” He said. “As you perfectly said before, we want to give the people something worth to fight for.”

She thought about the information he gave her. “Who is Davenport?” She asked him.

“Achilles Davenport, he is the headmaster of the Assassin’s Creed and the responsible of you friend's death."

 

“Why?” 

“Because he gave us the sailing maps. The Assassins want to find the same as us.”

“Are you going to tell me what it is now?” She asked bitterly.

Haytham sighed. “We are searching for a key.” He explained.

“They killed Nathan for a key? It must open something important.” She said feeling angry; her childhood friend was murdered for a mere key!

“Something extremely important indeed; the key opens a temple, a Precursor Site.” 

“Precursor Site?” 

“A place of crucial importance to the world. The Assassins found that a special kind of objects are hidden in these places.”

“And you want to take that object I suppose.” She said.

“Of course not!” He exclaimed. “I, and the Templars, want to protect the Precursor Sites from the Assassin’s hands. If the object is removed from the place, it would cause great devastation, ask Shay about what happened in Lisbon.”

“An earthquake.” She said. “People said it was a massive earthquake.”

“That is what they want you to believe, lassy.” A sudden voice came from the doorframe. “Truth is, that I caused that destruction.” Shay then appeared from the dark.

“What are those objects.” She asked.

“They act as a whole structure. They hold the world together, and if someone removes a single piece of the structure, it happens like in Lisbon.” He explained. “I know this because I used to be an Assassin, they told me to investigate the Precursor Site that was located in Lisbon, but they did not tell me what it could cause.”

“But, you are now a Templar.” She said.

“Yes.” He nodded.

“I can imagine how mad the Assassins are at you.” She mocked. Shay rolled his eyes.

“Édith, this is serious, you are in great danger. They are aware of your existence, they know that you know how to guide us to the key location.” Haytham spoke. “You must be really careful.”

“I have survived all this time to pirates, storms and another lot of things, Haytham, I think I know how to protect myself.”

“Not against the Assassins I’m afraid.” He said. “I will train you.”

She opened her eyes. “You? Train me?”  
“Do you think I got the title of Grand Master of the Templar Order thanks to my pretty face?” He asked annoyed.

“Nope.” She said teasing. “There has to be something more, because that is not a valid point.” She laughed. Shay laughed too.

Haytham looked back at Shay in annoyance. “What?” He said. “That was a good one.” The brunette Irish man laughed.

“Anyway.” Haytham sighed. “Get back to your work you two. Shay, command the Redsuits. Édith, keep searching on the maps.” He said while walking towards the door to exit the room, Shay had left already.

"Édith." Haytham called her. "I assume this means that you will stay with us and help us in our cause."

"If I stay with you is because I want to take revenge." She locked her eyes with his. "This senseless war of yours took my father and Nate away from me. I want Davenport dead." She said with anger in her voice. "I want him to suffer as much as I did."

Haytham nodded in agreement. "I promise you will have Davenport." He said looking at her eyes. "Just don't let this revenge thing consume you, it is a strong and dangerous feeling that of vengeance."

“Fine.” Édith said. “Only one last thing, Haytham.”

He turned back and looked at her. “Yes?”

“This is not an opportunity for you to take care of me.” She said sternly. “As soon as I find your key I will leave, I don't want anything to do with this war."

“I’m afraid you are too stubborn, my dear. You are not aware of their true nature; they are dangerous.”

“I have risked my life a thousand times, and for better purposes.” She said. “Keep my words in mind, Kenway.” She turned to face the door and walked to the door. “One last thing, I need history books.” She said. “About recent shipwrecks. And I need them as soon as possible.” She finally left the room.

——————-

Weeks passed quickly, Édith passed almost the entire day in her room, studying the maps and reading the history books Haytham found for her. Shay had already left to start the searching in Port La Joye, but there were no signals from him. 

She didn’t talk with Haytham a lot, only to let him know about some new theories of the possible locations of the Sapphire, but it was true that their relationship was better than in the first days of common living. On a night, during dinner, she had some sort of revelation.

“Haytham.” Édith gasped.

“Yes?” He said without looking at her.

“Your surname’s Kenway.”

He looked up and faced her with a shock glare. “I already knew that, but thanks for the information.” He chucked.

Édith threw some bread at his face with anger. “Not that you silly!” She said. “You are Edward Kenway’s son!”

He sighed and looked back at her. “And?”

“Come on! Edward Kenway, the greatest pirate of the Golden Age of Piracy!” She exclaimed with enthusiasm.

“Yes, I am aware of what he was.” He added, sounding disappointed in some way.

“Hey, you know what?” She asked after a little silence. “One day I would love to sail to the Caribbean Seas.” She wished. “It must be beautiful. Have you ever been there?”

“Not at all.” He continued eating.

“Well, I would happily sail with you, if I only had a ship.” She teased.

Haytham rolled his gray eyes. “I already told you; I will get you a new vessel soon.”

“You said that three weeks ago, Kenway.” She chuckled.

“I will maintain my word, Édith, just wait.” He said, his mouth curving slightly in a smile.

They both continued eating silently, without sharing a word. This somewhat tense surrounding was only broken when Charles came running. “Sir, news from Captain Cormac!” He said handing a letter to Haytham.

“What does it say?” Édith asked excited.

Haytham finished reading the letter and talked. “He has found a shipwreck near Percé, in fact. He wants you to sail there and see if it is the Sapphire.”

“Near Percé.” She mumbled. “That’s almost two weeks from here.”

“Does that suppose any problem?” Haytham asked.

“We are in October, time’s changing and we will catch storms.” She remained silent for a moment and then talked. “If we want to sail there we will need a frigate.” She said.

“Already done.” Haytham said and smiled. “We will be sailing tomorrow with the first light.” He got up from the table and left the room. She stayed there with Charles.

“Any problem, Édith?” He asked.

“The Sapphire is not there, Charles.” She revealed. “There’s no ice in Percé, not permanent ice at least.”

“Does that make a thing?”

“The Sapphire’s captain escaped by ice when the French cornered the vessel.”

“Why don’t you tell him before leaving?” He said a bit altered.

“You know Haytham better than me, and with that, you know he won’t believe me if he doesn’t see it with his own eyes.” She said waking up from the table as well.

“True fact.” He admitted.

“If the Sapphire’s somewhere in these waters, it must be in the North part, near Fort Baie Rouge.” She walked towards the door with Charles. “Will you be sailing with us, Charles?”

“I’m afraid not, Édith.” He said. “Haytham ordered me to stay here and maintain the Order’s business.”

“Ah yes, your senseless war against the Assassins.” She chuckled slightly. “For what it’s worth, I personally think that both parts are the same.” She added.

“No, we are not.” Charles pointed. “Just look at the other’s day event, Templars would never do that.”

“The gang, yes.” She said walking towards her room, Charles following her. “That’s a rude and idiotic way of taking control of things, but let me remind you that the Templars did the exact same thing in Rome in the past.” She smiled.

“There was a reason, though.” He said.

“Which one?”

“Assassins were much more aggressive and rude in the past, there was not any other choice.” He said.

“No more than today's assassins , Charles.” She pointed. “And I find Cesar Borgia much more corrupted than Auditore's Assassins.” They reached her room.

“You are one of the smartest persons I have ever met, Édith.” He said. 

“I do what I can, Charles.” She chuckled. “Believe me, being a woman like me and being able to read are not the most compatible things in life.”

He smiled. “I’ll let you rest, you have a long way ahead of you.”

She smiled kindly and reached for his face. She went on her tiptoes and kissed his right cheek gently. “Good night, Charles.” She then entered her room and closed the door, leaving poor Charles with something more than a blush and a dumb smile across his face.

——————-

The dawn came, and with it, her time to leave land at last. It has been more than two months, and she missed the sea so much. 

She took a few books and maps and exited the room, going downstairs to the main entrance of the Green Dragon.

“Haytham!” She called the man, who turned back and looked at her. 

“What?” He said plainly.

She looked at him in a weird way. “Didn’t have a good night, did ya’?”

He groaned and turned around away from her. She nodded for herself and exited the tavern directed to the docks. She spent some more time looking at the city; although it was almost winter and she didn’t like the cold weather, Boston looked perfect that day. 

“Édith?” She heard some voice calling her. She looked around and searched for the owner of the voice. She finally found him, it was Liam.

“Liam, what a nice coincidence.” She said. 

During the time she spent in Boston, Liam had become one of her best friends. Every night she came out of the Green Dragon and climbed some high building to contemplate the views he had find her. They spent the whole night until dawn together, talking about different things, their childhood, their family…

“Where are you going, sweetie?” He asked taking the papers and the books from her grasp. “Let me help with this.”

“I’m heading for the docks actually.” She said walking with him at her left.

“Are you leaving?” He asked looking at her.

“Yes.” She patted his back. “The friend I told you I was doing the search for wants me to investigate personally.”

“Where are you sailing, if I can ask.”

“Percé.” She said.

“That’s really far away from Boston, sweetie. Be careful, alright?” He smiled slightly.

“Liam, I perfectly know how to sail, ‘kay?” She chuckled.

“There could be pirates.”

“I am a pirate and that offends me.” She said sassily.

“Storms.” He laughed.

“I can avoid them.”

“The Kraken!” He gasped.

Édith laughed hard at his joke. “Such thing does not exist!”

“One never knows…” He said while walking.

They finally reached the docks. The place was always quite busy, but that day was at his full capacity. Liam handed the things back to her.

“Farewell then.” She said.

“I hope not for too long.” He admitted.

“Probably a month at most.” She said.

He just looked at her with something creeping from his eyes. “You should go now.” 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, feeling weird in the inside.

“Nothing.” He mumbled. “But you should watch your companies.” He said and turned around to leave her.

She thought about his last words, she had heard them before, somewhere. Without thinking any more, she turned around and walked to the docks. Searching for Haytham, she saw the man, wearing his hat as always.

“Haytham, I finally find you.” She said.

He turned around and faced her, standing still with his hands tucked at his back as always. “Come aboard, leave your things in the captain’s quarters.” He said coldly, still, she did as he said.

When she had finished placing the things in order, she came outside to the deck. She found some men fixing some of the canyons and mortars. She went up to the hail, where Haytham was standing, looking at the crew.

“Who will be our captain?” She asked.

“Well, since you are here it would be a waste of time and money to hire another person, even though it would be the best thing.”

She groaned in annoyance. “What’s your problem Kenway?” She blurted. “Last night you were acting oh so gentleman and now you’re a total dickhead. To what do we owe the great change?”

“Oh I don’t know, Miss Édith.” He fought back. “Why don’t you ask our friend Charles about what happened last night?” He shouted.

“First thing, I did nothing, understood?” She yelled back. “And second, he is a completely better person than you!”

“Oh I am sorry, do you want me to hug you? Sing a lullaby and kiss you on the forehead at night perhaps?” He said sassily.

“No, Mister.I-am-to-important-to-be-nice-to-anyone-around-me!” She exclaimed bitterly. Then she realized. “Or perhaps you are jealous of him in a way.”

A chill rushed through his entire body. “How dare you, Missy?” He said. “Me? Jealous of Charles? Hell no!”

“Then explain your blush, Kenway!”

“It’s hot in here, that’s all!” He fought back.

“We are in bloody October, Haytham.” She said. “Grow up a bit.” She ended and walked to the captain’s quarters, leaving Haytham speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there you lovely people leaving kudos and comments! You are very kind ;) This chapter is a bit shorter, i'm sorry. Anyway, some more details about Édith's past are revealed here, as well as some Haytham fluff (<3) Enjoy and see you in the next chapter!

Édith locked herself in the captain's room for hours. She was furious, how dare he? She was the owner of her life, she didn't need to give explanations to anyone.

There were some knocks on the door. "Go away Kenway!" She shouted. The knocks continued. "Fuck off I said!" She repeated. Nothing, whoever was knocking on the door continued to do so. Édith woke up from the bed and walked furiously towards the door. She opened it in a quick and angry movement, just to reveal Haytham at the other side. "Didn't I make myself clear?" She asked lowly. "Fuck. Off." She smiled sassily.

Haytham sighed and looked at her. "I am terribly sorry for disturbing your peace, but we need to move. We are on the docks yet." He said.

"Go hire another captain, it is the best thing, ins't it?" She said bitterly, returning inside the room. Haytham followed her and closed the door behind.

"Listen, we need to move now, Édith. We won't get to Percé with this attitude." He explained. 

"Does it seem like I mind?" She smiled at him arrogantly.

"What can I do for you to get yourself out of here and sail to Percé?" he asked in a higher tone.

"First of all, calm down. I won't do anything with that attitude." She mocked. "Second, say sorry." She said.

"I did nothing wrong." He excused himself.

"Oh, really? Well, check your memories again, because I think you acted like a total asshole." She said.

"I did nothing wrong." He insisted.

"Well, in that case I'm not doing anything wrong if I leave the vessel, right?" She stood up and took the books and her diary. "You can keep the maps, Haytham. Good luck with the searching." She was heading for the door to open it when a hand took her by the arm. She turned around.

"I am sorry." He said without looking at her.

"Try again, Kenway."

"I am sorry. Édith." He insisted.

"Come on, Grand Master. I think you can do better than that." She teased.

"God dammit girl!" He exclaimed. "I am sorry for mistreating you. I am sorry for acting as a child, but believe me that I am not sorry for being jealous of Charles!" He exploded, looking right at the centre of her eyes.

She gasped and fully opened her eyes. She chuckled lowly and left the books on the nearest table. She reached for Haytham and looked at him. "Just a sorry looking at me would've been enough." She whispered and kissed the man on the cheek. She then turned around and left the room, going right to the hail.

"Alright men!" She shouted. "We have to get to Percé without an incident, so keep your eyes fully opened! There are pirates on the way." She said at her crew. "Let's get out of Boston!" She commanded and the crew started to work on the veils, opening every single piece of clothe to the wind. 

——————-

Dark surrounded the ship fast. It was night, and most of the crew members were asleep, so Édith was almost alone on the deck. She looked up at the starry sky from her place on the hail. It was breathtaking. She loved this feeling; she felt free. 

"Good night, captain." She heard a voice coming up to the hail as well.

"Good night, Haytham." She returned the sentence.

"How is the journey going?" He asked.

She looked at him and chuckled. "Good. As far as I can tell." She answered.

They remained silent for a while, only the sound of the waves hitting the fast frigate on the air. Haytham stood there, at her right, looking at his front with a hesitant expression on his face.

"What bothers you, Templar?" She asked. "Is it the past conversation we had?" She teased.

He sighed and looked at her. "Have you had any... important man in your life?" He asked almost too low. "You know, someone worth to fight for." He finished.

She looked at him and locked her eyes with his, opposite colors matching. "That is going too deep in my life, Kenway." She answered and returned her face to the waters. 

"Yes, my apologies, Édith." He excused himself and looked at the front again.

She bit her lip hardly. Memories were hitting her bad, and not too good memories. "Indeed," she started. "there was a man. When I was seventeen years old." She chuckled. "I was so young. He was twenty eight. I met him in Anticosti when I stopped to buy ammunition after a naval fight." 

"So young but so dangerous." He smiled.

"He came aboard and stayed with me for almost a year. He was a piece of my life, a big piece of it." She bit her lip again, holding back her tears. "After a year, we both discovered that he was the son of the captain I killed that day on Anticosti." She closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her pale cheek. "He didn't take it too well and tried to kill me."

Haytham looked at her, but remained silent. He patted Édith on the back and squeezed her shoulder. "He hurt me, a scar on my back is the proof of that. But what hurt me the most was that he betrayed me; he promised me that we would stay together, whatever the cost." She looked at Haytham, who was looking at her eyes, light and teary this time.

He saw the vulnerability in her gaze. She removed her hands from the hail and hugged him tightly. She cried. He rolled his arms and hugged her as well, trying to comfort her.  
After a few minutes, she calmed down and broke the embrace. She cleaned her face from the tears and smiled. He just looked at her without saying a word.

"You're still a little girl." He finally broke the silence. "A girl that was left alone at a very young age. You had to build yourself an armor around you to resist people's talking." He looked at her, she was looking at his eyes. "However, that little and vulnerable girl became one of the bravest person I have ever met." She smiled sincerely at him. "I admire you, Édith." Haytham finally said.

"Why were you jealous of Charles?" She asked. "And don't lie to me, I know what you feel." She mocked.

"I have never met someone like you. I feel the urge to protect you, Édith." He said. "If I lied to you about the true purpose of your work with me is because I wanted to leave you apart form this war. The less you know, the safer you are." 

She sighed and looked up, the dawn light was breaking through the cloudy sky. "If you don't tell anyone about my past, I won't tell your friends what you feel about me." She said, laughing slightly.

"What I feel is not bad, girl." He said annoyed. "It is not love."

"It is love, indeed. The thing is that you don't know it yet." She said leaving the hail and going downstairs. "You are in love, Haytham Kenway, just wait until the feeling hits you hard." She ended and disappeared from his view. 

——————-

She felt asleep on her room's bed. She had slept for at least six hours, so it was almost midday. Some knocks on the door awoke her. She woke up and approached the door, opening it. A man was a the other side, someone from the crew.

"Captain Alonso, Master Kenway told me to wake you up for your training lessons." He said.

"Training lessons?" Édith asked yawning.

The man chuckled. "He awaits you on deck. Bring your weapons." He said and left the doorframe.

She went to the inside of her room to dress up: black leather breeches with a baggy red shirt, adjusting to her waist to reveal her curves. She put on her high heels boots and fixed her weapons to the waist, just a sword and a short knife along with her gun. She tied her black hair with a few braids and then pinned them to the back of her head. Ready to put up a good fight.

She exited the room and went to the middle of the deck, where Haytham was waiting her. "Good morning, Édith." He said. "Ready?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I'm still sleepy." She chuckled.

"Then wake up, the assassins won't wait until you are fully awake." He handed her a strange weapon. 

"What is this?" She asked. Haytham then extended his arm and revealed a blade. "Wow." She gasped.

"What you have in your hands is a hidden blade." He said. "The principal weapon of the assassins. Simple but lethal." He took Édith's arm and tied the weapon to it. 

"But I am right-handed." She said.

"That's why I put it on your left arm." He explained. "The hidden blade is not a principal weapon, it is a complement to your sword. It adds power to your attacks." He said. "Now, let's see how well you use it."

They began to fight. Haytham was a strong opponent, but not too much against the girl. He didn't attack her to harm her, just to train. 

They started only with the hidden blade, but after half an hour they added the swords. She was sweating. After a tiny mistake, Haytham hit her in the shoulder, she lost her stability and fell to the floor. She looked at him and touched the area; it was bleeding. 

Haytham threw his weapons and approached her fast. "Édith!" He exclaimed. "Are you alright?" He asked the girl. 

She took advantage of the situation and threw her right foot at Haytham's legs, making him fall down too. She then woke up from the deck's floor and sat on top of Haytham, releasing her hidden blade and guiding it to his throat, not going any further. She smiled widely.

He looked at her from under and smiled too. "You are well trained." He said, moving her blade away from his skin. 

"You underestimated me, Grand Master." She woke up and helped Haytham to wake up from the floor too. She then groaned in pain and touched her shoulder where Haytham hit her. "I thought it was just a training." She chuckled.

"Come on, let's heal that wound." He said and walked with her to the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Haytham and Edith went inside the captain's quarters. She was pressing the wound, it hurt, but she had passed worse moments for sure. 

He entered first and after Edith came in, he closed the door. "Take seat, please." He said in a hurried tone, moving across the room searching for something. 

"Haytham," Edith said. "I've been in worse conditions, this is just a scratch." She said chuckling. She observed as Haytham looked inside every drawer of the room. Finally, he found what he was searching for. 

"Remove the shirt, if you please." He said. 

She stood up from the bed where she was sitting and walked towards him, smiling slightly. "You have to ask me out on a date first." She laughed, extending her non-wounded arm and resting it on Haytham's shoulder. "It is just a mere scratch, Haytham, don't worry."

"Do not make this even more difficult, please Edith." He sighed. She finally laughed a last time and removed the deep red shirt, leaving herself in only her white undershirt. She walked towards the bed and sat down. He moved forward with the health supplies he found and sat at her side. 

She looked at his expression, he was nervous and preoccupied. She smiled at the realization and looked down. "How in Earth have you not felt this?" He asked himself. 

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The blade hit the front of your shoulder, but continued until it came out, at your back." He explained, looking at her back. 

"Well, I am quite used to it, if you ask yourself." She said. "Haytham?" She asked, noticing that he had been silent for a while. 

"What's this?" He asked, caressing her back across the inked zone she had. Indeed, she had a tattoo, a big compass adorned with flowers and several different things. It covered almost her entire upper back, but what Haytham really noticed was a scar, a long scar that went through the entire piece but without ruining it. 

She closed her eyes, a mix of memories and Haytham's hand caressing her back made her shiver. "When I tell you that I've been through worse things I am not lying." She said. 

"Edith." He just said, his hand without leaving her back, tracing the tattoo's lines again and again. 

"The tattoo symbolizes the paths I have taken in life, and that even though I think I am choosing the correct one, there are infinite ways of living." She explained. "Ha! I was drunk when I got it, but not enough to think of a good meaning." She laughed. 

Haytham continued touching her back, hypnotized by the art piece. "I am sorry." He said after a while, finally removing his hand and taking some items from the box of medicines. He kept healing the wound, cleaning it with different things. 

"I have seen the British flag at the top of the vessel." She mentioned. "Are we helping the crown?" She asked. 

"Well." He said, still focusing on the wound, treating her shoulder as the most delicate thing on Earth. "We really are not helping them." He said. "Any problem with the flag?" He asked, his mouth moving upwards slightly in a smile. 

"Not at all." She said. "On these waters you do want to be aligned with a good and powerful ally. It is better than being completely alone." 

He looked up at her. "But you are alone." He said. 

"Haytham, I am a captain pirate." She said laughing. "I am never alone." She chuckled. 

Some time passed, in which Haytham continued healing the wound, treating it as the most important thing in his life. She looked at his face; he was calmed now, almost happy she could tell. 

"I apologize for what I said last night." She said.

"You said a lot of things, my dear." He said back without leaving her shoulder. 

"That you are in love." She dropped. "I do not have the right to say that." 

He sighed and took the bandages. "There was once a woman." He started. "We didn't get along at first, just like what happened to us, but after some time together we grew fond of each other, and learned to appreciate our time together." He wrapped her shoulder with the white material. "Her name was Ziio, she helped me with a Precursor Site as well."

Edith looked at his face; he had something creeping in his eyes, something that was hurting him greatly. "And what happened with her?" She asked quietly. 

"After finding out that the Precursor Site was not in there, we decided that the best thing for us was to stay away from each other." He stayed quiet for a moment, finishing the wrapping. "I suppose I was too cold or too little sentimental for a serious thing." He said. 

She moved her shoulder as soon as Haytham removed his hands from the area. She let out a small groan of pain because of moving the sore wound, but she was fine. On the other hand, Haytham seemed extremely sad; he obviously didn't show it because of his proud, but she could see it. "Haytham." She called him, he looked up and met her gaze. She extended her hand and covered a small part of his face, caressing it. "You are not cold." He closed his eyes and pressed Edith's hand to his cheek with his own hand, feeling the small and warm touch on his face. She smiled sincerely. 

There were some knocks on the door. Edith looked at it and stood up, taking her shirt and putting it on again. She headed for the door as Haytham put all the medical supplies in the box and in the drawer again. She opened the door, revealing one of the crew members. "What's wrong?" She asked. 

"Miss Alonso, I am afraid to say that there's a blockade ahead." 

"A naval blockade?" She asked.

"It is impossible that they followed us." Haytham said from behind. 

"How many vessels?" She asked coming out of the captain's quarters and going to the hail. 

"Three frigates and two brigs, all of them without flag, except for the biggest brig." He said handing Edith the telescope. 

She looked through it and smiled. "That's the Experto Crede." She handed Haytham the weapon. "They have probably secured the ships to the rocks, there may be a storm soon." 

"How do you know it is the Experto Crede?" Haytham asked. 

"I have worked alongside Adéwalé, its captain. We know each other pretty well." She said and looked at the small island next to the vessels. "We should secure the ship at the docks and have a break, as I say there will be a storm soon." 

"No, we will continue." Haytham said. 

"I beg your pardon, sir, but the crew's exhausted from the trip. It would be wise to make a short stop." The crew member said. 

"Haytham, it won't be a bad idea. Besides, there's a tavern here! Maybe not as good as your beloved Green Dragon, but it will do the thing." Edith said happily. 

Haytham sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but just until the storm is gone. Then, we will continue our journey." 

"As you wish, Grand Grand Master." She mocked. "Tell the men to secure the vessel, we're taking a break." She said to the man, who went smiling to tell the crew. 

She looked for Haytham, but the man had gone inside the captain's quarters again. She chuckled and went there. She entered the room and closed the door, finding Haytham writing on his journal. 

"You need to relax, Templar." She said moving her hands up to his shoulders and massaging them. Haytham groaned. "If you take life that serious you will look older than you are." She mocked. 

"I already do." He chuckled. "How old do you think I am Edith?" He asked. 

"I dunno." She said moving her hands to his neck, sending shivers down Haytham's spine. 

"I am thirty-three." He said. 

"Woah." She gasped. "Not bad, not bad at all, Kenway." She said laughing. 

"What does that mean?" He said and smiled. 

"That you really are in shape for being that age." She teased. 

"I don't know how to take that, as a compliment or as a joke." He laughed. 

"Incredible." Edith said. "I made you laugh!" She exclaimed. 

"I've got sense of humor, you know?" He fought back. 

"I was starting to think otherwise." She mocked. 

They continued laughing and smiling for a good while. She was starting to grow fond of this man, the Templar. She continued massaging his back, freeing him from the horrible backaches he used to have. 

"I don't want you to see Adéwalé, Edith." He confessed.

"Any problem with him?" She asked. 

"He is a pirate, I don't trust him." He said. 

Edith stopped with the hand's moves and faced him. "What do you mean?" She asked angrily. "We are human beings, Haytham." She said. 

"I know." He said. "I am sorry if you got any other meaning, but it is the truth; I do not trust him." 

"Why? Because he is a pirate? Well, let me remind you that I am a pirate as well." She shouted.

"But I trust you." He said. 

"Only because I am working for you!" She yelled. "If I weren't doing it, you would look at me with other eyes." 

"No I wouldn't!" He said standing up from the chair. 

"And what makes the difference, Haytham?" She asked. 

"You are not like them." He said. 

"Only because I don't have a wooden leg or an eyepatch doesn't mean that I am not a pirate." She said walking furiously towards the door. "And I am extremely proud of who I am." She finished, leaving the room again, and leaving Haytham once more. She shut the door angrily. 

He remained silent and thought about what he had said. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, punching the wooden table with his right fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello again and welcome back to Sapphire! ( or at least a short chapter of it haha ( apologies for that )).   
> This chapter goes to that very special reader that has been there from the very beginning, and I also want to thank the same reader for an extremely important explanation.   
> Thanks for reading once more!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE OMG!!!!! Hi and welcome back again to Sapphire ( hahaha ) in this chapter something important happens, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Also, leave a comment down for me to read it, critics ( wether bad or good ) help me to write better chapters. Also I wanted to thank all those who left kudos on my story, I really appreciate it <3

Edith exited the frigate and walked furiously to the small fishing island. It must be a location near Percé, she thought. 

When she got to the village she went to the Experto Crede. She hated Haytham at that moment. Who did he think he was to talk like that about pirates? Sure they were different people, but they were human beings! 

She approached the vessel and jumped on the deck. "Anyone here?" She asked loudly.

"I am sorry, lass." A voice came from her behind. "Who are ya'?" The man asked.

"I am Edith Alonso, I want to see Adéwalé, please." She said.

The strange man nodded and looked at the girl, something creeping behind his eyes. "Please, follow me ma'am." He said.

Edith agreed and followed him, checking if she took the throwing knifes with her. The man guided her to the captain's quarters, when he was about to open the door he turned around and looked at her. "Wait here, lass." He said.

She watched as the man entered the room and closed the door, not letting her see what was happening inside of it. She tried to listen to the voices inside of the room, but she could not hear anything. She just remained there, on the deck, waiting for someone to notice her. 

Finally, about fifteen minuted later, the same man came out of the room, closing it again. "Can I see Adéwalé now, please?" She asked annoyed.

"I am sorry, ma'am, but our captain is at the village with some friends." He said. "If you want to meet him you must go to this place." He said handing a map to Edith, who took it unsure.

She looked at the map: it guided to a location near the village's graveyard, on a cliff. She was completely unsure of going there, but she didn't want to return to the vessel with Haytham either. "Are you sure Adéwalé is there?" She asked.

"Sure as my right hand is missing ma'am." He said smiling weirdly.

She folded the map and put it in her coat's pocket. "If I go there and I find out that you lied, I am going to come back here and make you pay for it." She threatened.  
The man just looked at her and laughed with his raspy voice. Edith turned around and started walking to the given location.

She went across the whole village, looking at the houses and the people. Indeed it was a fisherman's village, they lived thanks to the ocean. She looked at the map once again and continued walking towards the given location.

Something was telling her to leave, to turn around and return to the vessel with Haytham and the crew, but her stubbornness decided to do the opposite. She kept walking through the now empty path that leaded to a hill, where the graveyard was supposed to be.

When she got to the graveyard she saw it was completely empty except for a woman placing some red roses on a grave. She wandered around the place for a few minutes and checked the map again; it was there, but the place was empty. 

She was about to leave when a noise made her to turn around again. She walked to a group of rocks and investigated the noises. 

"Hello?" She asked out loud.

The noises suddenly stopped. She was staring to get nervous. "Edith!" A voice exclaimed, one voice she knew very well.

"Ade, at last!" She said and hugged the man. She was barely visible with Ade's huge arms around her tiny body. "I thought it was a trap." She said.

The old pirate just laughed. "How's life treating you, Edith?" He asked. "I haven't seen you since the last time we sailed together. I remember you were just a little girl, you couldn't take the hail properly." He mocked.

"Well, I was just eighteen years old, but nothing has changed since then." She said while walking together to the village. "I keep helping people with certain locations." 

"Are you working with someone now?" The man asked. 

She thought about telling him of Haytham and the object she was searching for or not. If the Templars had so many enemies, who could tell that Ade wasn't one of them? "Actually yes." She said trying to act normal. "They've asked me to find the Sapphire." 

"The shipwreck?" Adéwalé asked. "That's impossible, nobody knows where it is." He said while walking to the tavern.

"I know, that's why they've asked me for it." Edith said.

"Who asked you to do it?"

She froze. "Someone who doesn't want to be noticed." She said getting nervous. "He doesn't want people to get between him and his job, you know?" 

He just hummed and entered the tavern, she went after him. The inside of the place was very dark, and almost empty except for the man behind the counter and a few more men sitting together, presumably drunk.  
They both sat at a table and ordered some drinks. She felt something was going very, very wrong with the situation. "And how did you end up here?" Adéwalé asked.

"Hmm... thanks to a vessel?" She said, drinking from the glass; the liquor was strong.

"I've been told that the Iron Will sank some weeks ago." He said quite low. 

"News travel fast, don't they?" She laughed.

"Who are you traveling with?" He asked aggressively.

She looked at him in a weird way. "What do you mean, Ade?" She asked, feeling suddenly dizzy. "What's this drink?" She asked looking at the glass.

"We know you are with the Templars." He said.

Those were the last words she heard, then, everything turned to complete darkness.

——————-

Haytham was at the deck of the frigate, going from one place to another nervously, waiting for something. He didn't have his hat on, as well as his clothes; he was only wearing his white shirt along with his weapons.

"Master Kenway!" A man yelled from the back of the vessel.

He went there running. "Any news?" He asked.

"She's with the pirate at the tavern, that much I know." The man said.

"Anything about Captain Cormac?" Haytham asked with anxiety in his tone.

"As far as I know, he's sailing here at full speed. His current location is unknown, but he's very close to our position." 

Haytham went blank fro a moment. He was sick worried, everything was his fault. If something happened to her it was because of him. He needed to do something fast.

"Gather some of your best men and give them weapons." He said, walking to the captain's quarters.

"But sir, they are crew members, they only know about sea things." The man said.

"Your opinion is no concern of mine, do as I say." He said.

——————-

When Edith awoke, she felt something tight around her wrists and ankles; she was tied to a chair. She looked around her, searching for someone, but the place was empty. She tried to untie her wrists, but it was nearly impossible. Also all of her weapons were removed. 

 

"Good morning." A voice from her behind said, she spitted on the floor as a response. "Very well." The masculine voice emerged from the shadows, revealing Adéwalé. He looked at her, she stared at him, angry and without showing a bit of fright. His hand travelled fast across her face, leaving a red mark on her cheek and a feeling of burning. 

She moved her face again, looking up at him and showing him that she was not scared. He laughed and took a chair, sitting right in front of her. "You've always been braver than some men I have met." He said. "Even braver than your pathetic Templar father." 

"Don't you dare talk about my father in that way again." She threatened. 

"Or else what?" He asked laughing. "What are you gonna do?" 

"Kill you, as I did with Williams." She said looking at his eyes.

"I am dying to see you try." He said. "But let's move to a more important conversation, what Templar are you working for?" He asked.

She remained silent, just staring angrily at him. "You should tell me, Edith. It will be better for you."

"Who told you." She asked. 

"I think you are intelligent enough for guessing yourself." He said.

She thought about the possibilities and it suddenly hit her. "Liam." She muttered.

"Correct!" The pirate exclaimed. "You were so innocent thinking he was at your side."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because the Templars are wrong, they will bring the world to the complete devastation, that's why we also need the Precursor Site."

"You don't know what's behind those places." Edith said. "You can not destroy them." 

"Why not? If we don't, that idiot Grand Master and his Order will do it anyway." 

"Haytham doesn't want to destroy those places!" She exclaimed.

Adéwalé smiled. "Bingo, now I know who you are working for." He said. "I presume he's here as well, my men won't have a problem finding and bringing him to me."

——————-

Haytham was in the captain's quarters, putting on his weapons and clothes. He exited the room and walled to the deck, where a bunch of men were waiting for him. 

"How many of them?" He asked. 

"Twenty, sir." 

"Very well, off we go then." He said, walking towards the docks.

"Master Kenway!" Someone shouted. "Master Kenway!"

Haytham turned around and looked for the owner of the voice. "Go to the tavern's surroundings, but don't bring any unwanted attention. If something happens to her while I am here I will kill you all with my own hands." He said to the men, who started to walk towards the village.

He waited on deck, just to see the Morrigan arriving to docks. Shay commanded a man to dock the ship while he jumped to the frigate's deck, walking towards Haytham. "I came as fast as I could, what happens?" He asked.

"The Assassins got her." He said. "They keep her at the village's tavern, we don't know if she's still alive." He said with worry on his tone.

Shay froze for a moment. "I am sure she's fine. She is a strong lass, that's for sure."

"Adéwalé has her." Haytham said looking at Shay, whose response was a worried gasp.

"In that case, let's move quickly, sir." He said as the both of them started walking to the place where they kept Edith.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Long chapter below, sorreh <3 Part two of this nice chapter!! I wanted to post it all together, but I didn't have time to finish it so, here you have it you lovely readers <3  
> P.S: Haytham shows some affection at last!!

"You will not keep me here for long, Adéwalé. They will come for me." Edith said, fighting against the tight grasps around her wrists.

"Who will come?" He said amused. "That Templar Grand Master? Haytham Kenway? Not if I kill him first." He said smiling. "Besides, what makes you think he will come for you? You believe yourself that important for him?"

That hit her; it was true. Haytham never said she was important for him, he just said she was important for the searching. She felt her heart ache a bit. "He will come." She said, more to herself than to the man sitting in front of her.

"Now let's move on to the serious thing, my dear Edith." He said, taking out a knife. "Where's the Precursor Key?" He said moving the knife to her leg.

She looked at the knife and then up to him again. "What makes you think that I know it?" She said.

"Don't toy with me, girl." He said pressing the blade to her thigh, blood soon appearing. "If you are helping the Templars you must know where the Precursor Key is located."

She bit her inner lip from the pain of the knife pressed to her skin. "I don't know, and they don't do either." She said. "That's why I am helping them."

He pressed the knife harder. "I would not want to end with such a pretty face, Edith." He murmured. "Tell me."

 

She was about to argue with the pirate again when a man came through the door. Adéwalé dropped the knife on the nearest table and stood up. Edith looked at the knife and aimed to take it. 

"Ah ah." He said moving the blade away from her. "We'll keep the fun part for later."

"They are not in the frigate, captain." The man said. 

"What?" Adéwalé said shocked.

"There is nobody on the frigate, they have abandoned the vessel." He repeated.

"I told you they would come for me." Edith said from his behind, feeling dizzy form the loss of blood. "Now what will you do to save yourself, Ade?" She mocked.

——————-

Haytham, Shay and the members of both crews were positioned around the tavern. It was all surrounded by assassins and pirates. Haytham walked towards Shay.

"We will let the crew to finish the assassins." Shay said. "When we are inside, you will take Edith back to the frigate, I will entertain Adéwalé long enough for you to scape." He explained.

"No." Haytham said. "Leave the pirate for me."

Shay nodded and moved towards the rest of the men to explain them the plan, he then gave Haytham a signal.  
Both of them escalated the nearest building and waited for the crew men to start the fight. The assassins were deathly indeed, but they were taken out easily by Shay's men. 

When the fight was almost finished and there were only a few assassins and pirates left, one of Haytham's men gave them the signal to enter the place. It was now or never. Haytham felt a mix of nerves and rage; he wanted to kill that bastard of Adéwalé himself for kidnapping Edith, but he was dead afraid of what would have happened to her. This was the time for him to discover it.

——————-

Inside the tavern, Edith was in the same position. She could hear noises and shots coming from the outside. She knew it was Haytham.

Adéwalé turned around, took the knife and approached Edith enraged. "This is the last time I ask you, sweetcheeks." He said moving the knife to her stomach and pressing the blade down, making it go through her flesh a bit. She groaned in pain. "Where is the Key?!" He yelled.

Edith looked at his eyes, she was pale as ghost now due to the loss of blood and the pain. She spitted on the pirate's face. "Fuck off." She said smiling.

"Brave as always." He said pressing the knife all the way through her stomach and removing it. "How bad that you will die today, Edith. I liked you." He then moved his massive hands to her throat, pressing with strength.

Suddenly, the door was fully-opened with force. "Leave her!" A voice yelled. Edith couldn't see who was the owner of the voice, she could only see black traces and shadows. 

The owner of the voice kicked Adéwalé's body, so he released her throat. She looked up, just to see two tall figures, one fighting with the pirate and the other approaching her fast; still, she could not see who were they. 

The figure that came to her position cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles, taking her on his arms and escaping the tavern, leaving the other person alone with the Assassin pirate.

She tried to move her arms around the male's neck, but she didn't have power to do it. "It's okay lassy, everything will be fine." The man said while walking. Then she realized that the man that was carrying her was no other than Shay. She tried to focus on the other mysterious figure that she saw fighting against Adéwalé; it hit her.

"Shay." She muttered. "Shay we need to go back to the tavern." She tried to say.

"We can not do that, Edith, you are extremely weak." He said.

"But I need to help Haytham." She said hanging to his clothes with some strength. "I need to know he's alive." She fought with the pair of arms that were holding her.

"Edith stop!" Shay yelled, stopping on the way and sitting her on a rock nearby. "I can not let you go there, don't you understand?" He said holding her arms so she wouldn't fall.

She looked at his eyes. "But I need to." She said. "Please, Shay." She moved her right hand and put it on the Irishman cheek. "Please." She repeated, now crying.

——————-

Someone started a fire in the tavern; it was falling down. Inside of it, both of the men were fighting aggressively.

"Your father would be ashamed." The pirate said. "To know that his own son is a Templar." He shouted while moving his sword against Haytham's.

"He probably would." Haytham said back. "But it is my own life, and I will live it they way I want!" He said moving his sword and hitting the pirate's arm. 

Both of them were exhausted because of the fire and the fight. they couldn't breathe properly, but that didn't stop them at all.

"That girl you keep." Adéwalé said. "Why do you think she is worth of your interest?" 

"She helps me with the Templar order, why shouldn't she be?" Haytham replied without leaving the sword fight.

"She is the daughter of an Assassin that turned into a Templar, she will betray you!" Adéwalé said kicking Haytham and sending him down to the floor, surrounded by fire and ashes. In the fall, Haytham lost his sword; he was now weaponless.

"Ah, what an honor." The Assassin said. "I will be the one to kill the Grand Master of the Templar Order." He said moving his sword upwards and looking at him.

"Not if I can stop you!" Shay appeared shooting his gun right at Adéwalé's sword, making him to lose the weapon as well.

Haytham stood up and took his sword. "Where's Edith?" He yelled at Shay.

"She insisted on coming back to help you." He said fighting alongside Haytham.

"Go and stay with her!" Haytham said.

"But Haytham-" Shay started.

"If she dies because you left her alone, you will be the next to die." He said.

——————-

Outside of the burning place, Edith was sitting on the snow-covered ground. She saw a figure coming out of the tavern. She stood up as best as she could, jus to see Shay coming to her.

"Where's he?" She asked worried.

"He's alive, lassy, but Adéwalé's a tough enemy." He said, taking her and trying to bring her to the nearest rock.

"Well go and help him!" She yelled.

"Edith." Shay said. "Calm down, he will survive. Now please, let me take you to the vessel so I can heal your wounds, you have lost a lot of blood."

She sat on the ground again. "I am not going anywhere until he comes through that door, Shay." She said.

He groaned and said something in Irish she couldn't understand. He removed his jacket and put it on her back to keep her from the cold weather. 

They both were waiting when they heard an extremely loud noise; the tavern's ceiling was falling down.

"Haytham!" She yelled and stood up, trying to run to the tavern.

"Edith wait!" Shay said, taking her from the waist and pulling her backwards. She fought with Shay while she saw as the entire place fell down. Haytham did not appear.

She fell to the ground again, feeling numb. She looked at the place and started to sob. Shay looked at the place too, he was also worried for Haytham.  
He took Edith by the shoulder. "I am sorry, lassy." He said with emptiness in his voice.

She looked at the tavern once more. This time, she saw something different: a tall, dark figure was coming out of the fallen place. Shay saw it too, he took his sword in case it was Adéwalé.

The sword the figure was carrying felt to the floor, as well as him. Edith looked at the scene. "Haytham." She muttered. 

She used every single bit of strength that was left on her body and ran to him. When she approached him, she went to her knees, moving her hands to touch his face. He had lost his hat, and his clothes were pretty damaged. His grey eyes glowing brightly, giving her a tired but released look. He smiled widely. 

"I thought I lost you." Haytham said.

Edith smiled and caressed his face. He moved his hands to her back, holding her tightly. "I though I lost you too." She said.

Haytham looked at her lips and moved his gaze to her eyes and then back to her lips. He moved forward with a little impulse and kissed her, softly and slowly. He was demonstrating that he cared for her, that he felt something more. 

After a few seconds he broke the kiss. He looked at Edith, who was extremely pale, still, she was smiling widely, with her eyes closed.

"Edith?" He asked. That was the last word she heard, then everything went dark again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! yay! This is kind of a short chapter to link the story with what will come next, so bear with it jajaja.

Edith awoke slowly, she felt numb. She was hearing some voices coming from the distance. She started to open her eyes. When she opened them, she noticed that she was in the frigate's captain's quarters. The window was open, allowing the cold breeze to enter the room. She heard some footsteps coming closer; she looked at the door.

It was opened carefully by Shay, who looked at her and smiled. "Good morning lassy." He said and closed the door.

She hummed and moved on the bed. A sharp pain rushed through her entire body and made her to move her hand to her stomach and press it, remembering the blade going through her flesh. She groaned in pain.

"Hey, hey, easy down!" Shay said and came closer to her, helping the girl to lie down again. "You will get the stitches out." 

"I didn't think I would need stitches." She muttered.

"That's what the doctor said." She said filling a glass with water and handing it to Edith.

"The doctor?" She asked taking a sip from the glass.

"Y'know, after bringing you to the frigate we noticed that you had lost so much blood." He explained. "We sailed as fast as we could to the nearest place we know they had a doctor. When he examined you and took care of your wounds he said that you probably wouldn't wake up again." He said in a low tone.

"How many days have I been asleep?" Edith asked.

"Four days." Shay said. "We were all losing the hope." He finished. "Well, all of us except for Haytham." 

Edith smiled at the message. "Wait." She thought. "There are not any doctors on the North Atlantic." She said to Shay, looking at him. "Where are we?"

Shay moved his head and chuckled shortly. "We are at River Valley." 

"What!" She exclaimed. "No. We need to go back to Percé, we need to find the Sapphire." She said moving on the bed.

Shay took her by the arms, trying to calm her. "Edith, enough." He said. "Why do we need to?"

"Because we do!" She exclaimed. "The Assassins are taking the lead, they are four days ahead of us!" She said trying to get up again.

Shay stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"To talk to Haytham." 

"You can't." He said.

"Why not?"

"Because he has stopped the searching for a while, just until you are fully recovered."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "He has stopped it?" She asked, not believing Shay's words.

"Yes, he has." He said taking her to the bed again. "Want me to find him so he will tell you himself?" He asked.

"Yes please." She said.

Shay walked to the door and opened it. "Shay." Edith said from the bed. He turned around and faced her. "Thanks for everything." She smiled.

Shay smiled as well. "Anything for you, lassy." He said and disappeared by the door.

——————-

Shay went up to the deck to find Haytham, who was giving orders to the crew members on how to dock the ship. Shay rolled his eyes.

"Haytham." He said approaching him.

"And do it the way I said." He finished telling the crew member. He turned around and faced Shay. "What is it?" He asked in a tired tone.

"She is conscious." He said and smiled.

"For real?" The man asked excited.

"She wants to see you." 

Haytham didn't even give an answer, he just went to the captain's quarters running. He wanted to see her, to talk to her, to see that she was alright and that everything bad had passed away.

He got to the door and opened it, feeling nervous. "Haytham Kenway, are you nervous?" He asked himself and smiled. Of course he was. He entered the room and focused on the black haired girl that was on the bed, looking through the window.

"Hey, Edith." He said mumbling, his voice was a tone higher due to the nerves. "How are you feeling?" He approached the bed and sat on a chair next to it.

Edith looked at him and smiled. "I am fine, Haytham."

"How are your wounds going?" He asked.

"Which one of them?" She laughed.

The man laughed too. "Both of them." He said.

"Well, this one," She said pointing to her stomach. "is going pretty well. But the thigh one just hurts like a bitch." She chuckled.

Haytham remained silent for a moment, lost in his thoughts. "Shay said you wanted to talk with me." He said.

"Yeah." She started. "He has told me you've stopped the searching." 

"Indeed." He said. "I want you to get well, to recover from your wounds." 

"But we can not do that." She said. "The Assassins will take the lead." 

"I know it." He sighed. "But this is more important, Edith." He said putting his hand on top of hers, which was lying on the bed.

"I can not let you do it." She repeated. "We must find the Sapphire!" She exclaimed.

Haytham got up from the chair and faced her. "Why are you so obsessed with it?" He snapped. "I said no, Edith. We are taking a break."

"And I said we are continuing." She insisted.

Haytham looked at her, trying not to enrage himself. "Why?" He merely asked.

Edith moved from her position, making her stomach to remind her that she was badly injured. She ignored the wave of pain and looked right at the man standing before her. "Because my life has ended." She said. "Everything that I know has come to an end. After what happened with Adéwalé no pirate on these waters will trust me. Therefore, I won't receive the money to maintain a crew." She explained. "I will be alone, Haytham."

Silence invaded the room. They were both staring intensely at each other, not sharing a word. Only when Haytham saw a blood stain on the bed sheet he talked. "You have removed the stitches." He said while moving forward to see the injury.

He removed the sheet and moved her shirt up to see the area; it was all bloody and swollen. "You have gotten it worse." He said, moving across the room to take the medical supplies to clean the wound.

He sat on the bed and worked on her injury. "You are the most stubborn person I have ever met, Edith." He said with a tired and defeated tone.

"I am proud of it." She said, looking at how he was working. "I saw you fighting with Adéwalé back in the tavern." She said. "Is he alive?"

"I am afraid yes." He said without looking at her. "He escaped right before the ceiling collapsed." 

Edith bit her lip to ease down the pain. "Why did you do it?" She asked.

"Did what?" He said.

"Come for me." She said. He looked up at her and put down the medical supplies. "You had the maps, my diary, all the books with the possible locations of the Sapphire." She said looking at him. "Why did you do it?"

Haytham sighed and stared at her eyes. "Because, all those things are not valuable if I do not have you." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Chapter 11 ready! This features a bit of Portuguese so sorry if I commit any mistake, I am not Portuguese but Spanish jajaja.  
> Also, tomorrow's my birthday, so I won't be able to update this weekend, but I will do it as soon as possible.  
> This chapter includes some Edith and Shay's memories, if I am honest, I've been thinking about this chapter since I began the story. I find these two so cute when they are together (don't mind me, Edith belongs to Haytham jajaja). Enjoy!

"-and I said to her," Edith said. "how are you gonna take the lead? You have lost a leg!" She started to laugh as well as every men around the fire.

The frigate and the Morrigan had docked at a lonely island near Or-du-Nord. Both crews had started a fire to protect themselves from the cold weather, and they started telling tales and sharing stories. 

"That one's a good one lassy." Shay said laughing. 

"I agree." Haytham said looking warmly at her. Edith had almost recovered from Adéwalé's wounds, she was careful with the stomach one, but everything was going quite well.

"Captain." One of Shay's men said to him. "How did you and the lass met?"

Edith gasped. "Y'know, I think she tells the stories on a better way than me." He said glancing to Edith, who was red as a tomato.

"I-I don't think..." She started.

"C'mon, lass!" A few men claimed.

"Come on Edith." Haytham said. "I am also curious." He smiled.

"Alright." She said. "Just forgive me if I make any mistake, it was a long time ago." She chuckled.

 

——————- LISBON - 1755 ——————- 

A very young, pale, black-haired girl was standing by the hail of a medium-sized frigate. Iron Will was written on the back of the vessel. She was reading some maps, the warm breeze of the Portuguese coast hitting her face and tanning her skin. 

She arrived a few days ago to Lisbon, in search of an item for a friend. Her reduced crew was fixing some problems on the ship and taking some cargo inside of the vessel while she was doing her job.

Suddenly, an extremely loud noise made her to throw the maps. Looking at her surroundings, she saw the city: it was all crashing down. A great fire had started and all the people was running, trying to save their lives.

She approached the side of the ship, taking a closer look at the disaster. She was shivering. What could have happened? She focused on a man near the ship; he was trying to rescue someone. She looked better and noticed that inside the house he was trying to enter, there were two children and a woman, presumably his family.

She run to the man, not listening to what her crew yelled at her. "Captain, come back here!" Some of the men shouted.

She just approached the man, trying to calm him down. "Hey sir, calm down!" She tried to say.

"Meus filhos estão presos!" He shouted at her in Portuguese. "Minha esposa está lá dentro!" 

Edith understood the situation although she didn't speak Portuguese. She went inside the house, trying to avoid the flames and the ceiling coming down. She went to the room where the children were, their mother was there too.

"Leve-os daqui por favor!" The woman shouted at Edith while crying. She took both kids and exited the house one by one, handing them to their father.

When she wanted to return inside of the house to help the woman, she watched as a part of the ceiling came down and hit her. Edith gasped and noticed that she would have the same fate if she didn't scape.

She exited the house and watched as the man hugged both of his kids tightly, crying. "Meus filhos." He cried.

Edith approached them and tried to explain what happened with his wife. "Uhm," She started. "I am sorry for your wife, sir." She said. 

One of the kids looked at her and then at his father, the boy was crying hard. "Papai," he started, trying to ease down the sobs. "mamãe morreu." He finished. 

The man closed his eyes and hugged his children again. He then looked at Edith. "Obrigado, obrigado." He repeated.

Edith looked at the city again, everything was coming down; she needed to take the ship out of there. She was about to go when one of the kids took her by the arm. 

"Lady," He started talking with a thick accent. "my family and I want to help you." He said. 

Edith turned around and looked at the kids, they were about thirteen years old. "You want to help?" She asked. "You can come and live with me on my ship." She said.

The kid returned to his father and talked with him, probably telling him what she had said. he then came back to Edith. "He says it will be okay, lady." He smiled a bit.

——————-

They went back to the ship. "Tell your father to go to my room, you can sleep there." She said to the same kid. He told his father and the three of them did as she said. Edith returned as fast as possible to the hail, taking it and leaving the docks.

She was about to finally exit the Portuguese's waters when she looked one last time at the city. This time she saw something really odd: a man jumping through a window and falling to the sea. This man then came swimming to her vessel and climbed it, landing on deck.

Every men went to see the stranger, Edith too. When she approached him, the man came to his feet. He was tall, brunette. She examined his clothes, strange ones for a normal man. He had long hair and light facial hair.

"We need to move!" He said with a thick accent, she would say Irish.

"Oh, I see." She said. 

"Where's the captain?" The man asked. 

"You are talking with her." Edith crossed her arms. The man rolled his eyes profusely and laughed. "If you don't like the idea, you can return to where you came from." She smiled. "Men." She nodded at him and three of her crew members approached the man.

"Sorry, sorry." He said with his arms up. "Let's start again." He said handing her one of his hands. "My name is Shay Patrick Cormac."

She looked at him and chuckled, taking his hand and shaking it. "Edith Alonso De Silva." She said.  


"Pleased to meet you, Edith." He said. "Now if you don't mind, we should go away of this place."

She nodded and went to the hail again, taking it and finally leaving Lisbon.

——- OU-DU-NORD - CURRENT TIME ——-

"And that's how we met." Edith said. Every men was looking at her with sticked eyes. Then they all started to clap at her.

"You are a hero, lass." A man next to her said.

"Are the kids and their father still with you?" One asked.

"Yes, they are." She said. "Their father is my quartermaster, and his kids have grown up, they are great sailors." She smiled.

"I wouldn't have told the story better." Shay said.

"Oh, one last thing." She said chuckling. "Shay has become more handsome with the years, he was quite ugly the first time I saw him." She laughed, as well as the rest of the men, including Haytham.

——————-

When everything had finished, Edith and Haytham went to the frigate and Shay to the Morrigan. It was a beautiful night, all the sky covered with stars.

She was standing on the deck, sitting on one of the cargo boxes and looking up. She heard some footsteps and stood up.

"So that's how you met." Haytham said approaching her.

"Yeah." She said. "Quite a long story, isn't it?" She chuckled, coming closer to Haytham and hugging him.

"You saved those men." He said embracing her tiny body. "You are the bravest person I have ever met, Edith." he said breaking the embrace.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I try my best, Templar." She went to the tip of her feet and kissed him, slowly and lovingly, under the light of a thousand stars.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on track! Sorry for the shit*y chapter, I dunno how to continue the story but I will figure it out on some days ;)  
> I promise that something interesting will happen soon, just wait a few days y'all lovely readers <3 Enjoy! (and don't forget to leave comments, they make my day)

Days passed and Edith recovered almost fully. They still were at River Valley, and she tried to convince Haytham on going back to the searching, but he insisted on taking a break. She, obviously, wouldn't do it; she continued on reading books and writing possibilities on her diary, studying the maps and tracing paths on them.

On a morning, she was on deck, sitting on a wood banister and reading a book. They changed positions, now the frigate and the Morrigan were docked at Sleepy Hollow.

She was breathing the cold breeze, enjoying it. She heard some footsteps, but didn't even bother to get up. Shay appeared.

"Morning, Edith." He said yawning.

"You are not a morning person, are you?" She said smiling.

"I am, but it isn't even morning, the sun hasn't come out yet." He said sitting next to her. "What are you into?" He asked looking at the book.

"Nothing." She said. "Just reading some books."

"I can notice that." He said. "I mean which book." He took the book and read the front page. "Shipwrecks and treasures." He read out loud. 

"Hey! Give it!" She extended her arms to reach it, but Shay took it away from her.

"Haytham would not be happy with this, he told to take a break."

"He did tell to take a break from the searching." She said. "But not to stop reading books." She extended even more her arms, not having success. "Shay give it back!" She shouted.

"Shhh." He said. "Want to wake up the crew, lassy?" He said covering her mouth with his free hand and laughing. She rolled her eyes.

A few seconds passed and Shay finally gave her back the book. "Besides, I am going to talk with him." Edith said.

"Talk with who?" He asked.

"With Haytham you moron." She laughed. "I am going to tell him to continue the searching, that I am fully recovered at last." 

"Good luck on that." He said. "Trying to convince him is even more difficult than trying to avoid a mortar." 

"Oh, believe me, I will succeed." She smiled.

He looked at her with a weird face. "I am not sure if I want to know how you will do it." He pointed.

——————-

At midday, Edith went to the captain's quarters, hoping to find Haytham there. She knocked on the door. "Come in." Was heard from the inside.

She opened the door and closed it. He was focused on his diary as always, so she snaked behind him to surprise the man. 

"I don't have the whole day, speak." He said.

Edith came out from his behind and hugged his back. "You so moody today." She said in a childish tone. 

"Edith." He said and smiled. "How are you feeling today, my darling?" He asked closing the diary and leaving the quill apart.

"Well." She said moving to sit on his lap. "Much much better." She smiled when he took her by the waist. "Why are you isolated from the world? Today is not very cold outside."

"I am preoccupied." He said and sighed. 

"I am here to listen." She smiled at him.

"The Assassins are working on different cities and on the North Atlantic." He said. 

"I told you they would take advantage of the situation." She said concerned. "Let's return to the searching Haytham." She offered.

"We can not."

"Oh, that's bullshit." She said. "I am recovered, I am fine."

"It is not because of that." He said. "I saw you climbing some trees the other day, that shows you are well." He laughed.

"What's the problem then?"

"The Assassins have created gangs to control New York." He said. "Some time ago we tried to get rid of them, but they keep insisting."

She hummed and looked at him. "Well, we will sail to New York then I guess." She said.

"For what?" He laughed sarcastically. "To slow down the process of creating new gangs?" He asked.

"If we banish the leader, they will not know how to act next." She said smiling.

Haytham stayed quiet for a moment. "Their leader is a smart one." He said. "Smart and dangerous, if I must say."

Edith smiled and got up. "Just give me the name." 

"I will not risk you like that again. My answer is no." He said and got up too, taking the diary and putting it inside a chest.

"Then what can I do?" She said. "You don't want me to leave the vessel, to don't help you with the searching and now that I can do something useful you just say no." She crossed her arms. "I think it'd be better if I leave and continue with my life, at least I could do something." 

Haytham stopped at the middle of the room, frozen. "Do not say that again, please." He begged.  
"You oblige me to." Edith said sternly. "What are you afraid of Haytham?" She asked. "I have survived to Adéwalé, I can do it!" 

"I nearly lost you, Edith." He snapped, showing anxiety and frustration on his voice.

"I can say the same." She said. "Haytham don't you understand?" She approached him. "I don't want to be like this."

He chuckled and looked up at her. "I guess that you want to die then." He said. "Those people are dangerous, Edith."

"I am not afraid to die." She said. "What I am afraid of is to don't avenge my fallen ones before I die, and you are not putting the situation easy for me."

She turned around and approach the door, stopping at it before opening it. "As a part of this searching I have the right to choose what we do. Tomorrow we are sailing to New York, wether you like it or not." She finished and left the room.

——————-

Edith exited the room and went to deck, breathing heavily. She felt great with herself. She looked at the sky; the orange colors of the sun were bathing the sea, making it look like a drawing. 

She walked towards the tallest mast, looking up at the top of it. She started to climb it, feeling free. When she reached the top, she sat on the mast's platform, looking at her surroundings; the view was breathtaking.

For her, it was unthinkable to say that she felt trapped inside of a ship, but she now felt that way. She closed her eyes and felt how the breeze hit her skin, moving black locks of hair on every direction.

"I guess the talk didn't go too well." A voice said. She didn't even need to open her eyes to know who it was.

"He's too stubborn, Shay." She said.

"Just as you." He chuckled.

"How dare you?" She laughed.

"Truth hurts, baby." He laughed too. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him the same old story, that I feel all better and to continue the searching; he said no, as you probably have guessed."

"Arguments?"

"We need to go to New York. Apparently, the Assassins have set up some gangs around the city to control it." She explained.

"And you are angry because of that." He tried to guess.  


"Not at all, I am angry because he doesn't let me help." She said. "I told him that I could banish their leader, but he didn't give me the name."

Shay chuckled and looked at her. "I have never seen Haytham like this; he's scared to lose you." He said.


End file.
